


Harribel's Revolution

by snakebit1995



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 28,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: After taking over as Queen of Hueco Mundo Harribel discovers some secrets in one of the labs, using these new toys she sets out to establish her power. Contains- Breast Expansion, Ass Expansion, Corruption.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"Thank you all for coming, I've assembled you to solve a major issue we're having." I said addressing my underling.

"What is it Lady Harribel?" Apacci asked.

"We need to solve our boredom problem." I told the girls "With Aizen gone Hueco Mundo is just…boring."

I had summoned the remaining Arrancar that still worked for me, Apacci, Mila-Ros, Sung-Sun, Nelliel, Cirucci, Loly and Menoly.

"So, each of you give me an idea to fix this." I sighed "We need to do something."

The ideas the girls gave me were all garbage, another war, soul hunting, torturing humans all just weak.

"Maybe we can find something fun to play with in Szayelaporro's lab." Loly suggested.

"That could be…interesting." I stood up "It's better than sitting around doing nothing all day except staring at each other."

"I love staring at you though." Apacci pouted.

"Case and point." I shook my head "I appreciated having you all around to…play with, but I need something more fresh, and knowing that lunatic there's something still lurking in his lab."

We headed across Las Noches to Szayelaporro's labs and found it mostly stripped by Miyuri, nothing of importance left, fortunately that meant all the traps were busted so we could go in peace.

"Look here he is in the flesh." Mila pointed out.

"Don't look at him, just leave him frozen there." I sighed.

"I'd like to kill him myself for that stunt he pulled." Cirucci hissed "If you hadn't arrived…"

"Don't let him get to you." I told her "Just leave him there to suffer."

"Lady Harribel." Sung-Sun called "We found a hidden door that appeared to have not been touched."

"Let's give it a look." I said heading down some stairs.

The room was dark and only had a few dim lights that focused on a cylinder with a small orb inside.

"Is that…?" Menoly asked.

"A Hogyoku." I looked at some files "I guess that freak was planning on turning on Aizen and ruling himself, shame he never got far enough, but that doesn't mean we can't benefit from his stupidity. This thing can turn other spiritually strong beings into Hollows and then turn those Hollows to Arrancar, how…exciting. I think I just thought up a was to have fun."

I looked back at my underlings, all of us smirking with excitement.

We kept looking around the lab and found some interesting stuff, Aizen's presence hiding cloaks, some other experiments and more weird junk, seemed that number eight was plotting something strange.

"Look what Nel found." The former number three walked up to me in her adult form.

"Huh?" I looked at the cartoonish raygun.

I took the paper that had the instructions and started to read it.

"What is it?" Apacci asked.

"It's a raygun with growing and shrinking options." I hummed "You can make targets bigger or smaller with it. This looks like fun, it can even target specific body parts. Okay ladies pack up shop and lets had back to the throne to work these out."

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm." I twirled the gun in my hand as I looked around casually "I think I know how to cure this boredom."

"What's that?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Let's use that fool's little inventions to make our fun." I smirked "We can make a fun little place for women here, just like I always wanted. We can use the growth gun to make parts of us bigger for even more excitement. Everyone could have some nice round breasts and butts."

"That sounds awesome!" Nel cheered.

"It could be…fun." Mila-Rose giggled.

"Can we start with you Lady Harribel?" Apacci asked.

"I see no reason not too." I said tossing her the raygun "Fire away."

"Okay." Apacci aimed a little shaky but then pulled the trigger.

***PEW***

The beam shot out and hit my breasts. I felt a heat building up in me and saw my chest growing. My already ample bust started pushing outward as they became rounder and rounder. My top was discarded as I leaned back, my breasts getting heavier and heavier. As my chest grew I had never seen a bust so big and round, my nipples were so big and pussy, twitching with need as my tits capped out as ZZZ-cup size, like Yoga balls on my chest.

"Wow." I sat back "These are impressive."

"Stand back up, let me do your butt." Apacci smiled.

"NGH!" I stood up with heavy breasts and turned around, pushing my butt back and shaking it "Go on."

***PEW***

"OHH!" I moaned as the flesh on my ass started to grow.

Like my breasts my cute ass grew rounder and perkier, both cheeks getting larger and larger by the second. I was quickly losing the ability to stop it from jiggling when I breathed and my large firm tits combined with this new beach ball ass gave me quit the hourglass look.

"Lady Harribel." Sung-Sun awed "You look stunning."

"HMM!" I grunted squeezing my ass into my throne "It's not that bad."

I looked at their eager faces.

"Don't just stare, come play with me." I laughed.

Apacci and Sung-Sun each grabbed and rubbed one of my giant tits before popping the nipples into their mouths.

"OHHH!" I moaned as the flesh buds were sucked and licked.

"This is amazing!" Apacci moaned flicking her tongue over my nipple.

I stood up and moaned as the hugged and sucked my huge tits. Mila came from behind and started worshipping my ass, kissing and slapping it around, the cheeks jiggling around happily.

"Your body is to die for." Mila moaned rubbing her face into my cheeks.

"I love this feeling." I moaned "Don't stop! Nel, you have to try this."

I tossed the gun to my senior and she nodded happily, picking it up and aiming at herself, and firing off two quick beams into her chest and rear. She moaned as like me her tits ballooned outward and her rear jiggled bigger and bigger, her tan skin stretching to contain her flesh.

"Oh you were right!" she rubbed her ass which was like beach balls before bouncing her ZZ-cup tits "This feels great!"

"Someone touch me." Nel begged sitting on her round booty "Please~"

Cirucci, Loly and Menoly did as she asked, walking over and rubbing Nel's body, specifically her gorgeous tits. Loly and Menoly were sucking hard on her tits, pulling back and biting her hard nipples. Cirucci had broken out her whip and started striking Nel, the big booty jiggling with each lash.

I couldn't help but smirk, things were going to be getting a lot more exciting around here.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Planning for the future

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

I smirked looking over the throne room, everyone had given themselves some substantial upgrades and was having fun with them.

Cirucci was walking around with huge Z-cup tits and beach balls for ass cheeks, she was happily bouncing around and spanking herself for the jiggle factor. Apacci was happily showing off her XX-cup tits and hippo like ass, it was so wide and shaking all the time. Her body as so well-endowed that she always wanted me to play with her.

Mila-Rose had grown YY-cup tits and a fantastic booty that wobbled from side to side and she knew how to shake it like there was no tomorrow. Sung-Sun had begun sporting WW-cup tits and wide beach ball cheeks that she always wanted to rub against others, her body bouncing around happily.

Loly was walking around with UU-cup tits and an ass like a truck tires, she loves her body and always wants to make love to someone. Menoly had slightly bigger VV-cup tits and an ass that could take up a whole sofa, it was just massive. All the girls love the new life we have here, the size of our bodies and all the fun we have with them.

"As much as I love spending time with you girls I think it's time to mix things up a bit." I said jiggling Menoly's huge ass "I think it's time for us to get some slaves, or servants if we want to be nice."

"But how?" Loly asked.

"We can kidnap some humans, or soul reapers." I smirked "Where do you girls think we should start?"

"Oh Orihime!" Nel suggested, jumping up and down, her tits jiggling "That way she can make us yummy food."

"But we don't have to eat." Apacci rolled her eyes.

"I hate that bitch." Loly hissed "but if I can mess around with her one day I could accept that."

"I'd prefer that Rukia girl, she killed one of the Espada so we should pay her back." Appaci demanded.

"Inoue Orihime it is then." I smiled "And Rukia Kuchiki as well. Nelliel, Cirucci you two will come with me to get them."

"But how are we gonna kidnap them?" Nel jiggled her boobs "When we look like these we're easy to spot."

"We can use Aizen's cloaks to hide our presence." I explained "They'll make us invisible in appearance and spiritual presence. It's like being a ghost. Still we'll have to be quick about it."

I stood up and handed the two the cloaks before opening a Garganta.

"The rest of you have fun, we'll be back soon." I smiled.

* * *

**No POV**

Once Harribel, Nelliel and Cirucci entered the portal to the human world the others took a moment before devolving into a sex party.

"OHH!" Loly moaned mashing her tits against Menoly's.

"Your tits are incredible!" Menoly moaned as her nipples dug into her partners.

"Don't stop, I'm getting so wet!" Loly moaned squirming in place, her ass jiggling around slowly.

The two began to kiss before falling back on their big rears and rubbing their pussies together slowly. The two moaned as their tits rolled on their chests, both desperately needing to orgasm.

"HAAA!" Loly leaned back and squirted out happily.

"FAAAA!" Menoly moaned cumming with her.

Not too far away Harribel's fraccion were grouped up for a love making session. They were in a triangle Apacci behind Mila, Mila behind Sung-Sun and Sung-Sun behind Apacci. All three were spreading the others cheeks and eating them out, tongues sliding in and out of vaginas. The six tits possessed by the three were smashed against the floor as the girls made love, desperately waiting for their master to return to them with new playthings.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Set up for next time!**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Minions

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"The whole point of the cloaks suffers if they only cover our backs." Cirucci noted.

I blinked looking at how little the cloaks actually covered but I didn't care.

"They work in a slight area effect so our presence is still hidden." I told her "Still we can't dwaddle, let's find the target and get this over with."

Nelliel, Cirucci and I dashed across the roofs of the town, our asses and tits slapping and jiggling all over as we approached the home of Orihime Inoue.

"Wait, there's a second presence there." I noted looking in the window "It's Rukia."

"Great two at once!" Nel cheered.

"Keep it down." Cirucci rolled her eyes.

"Nelliel." I pinched her nipple and made her moan "Keep it down please."

"Y-Yes!"

I listened to the inside, Orihime and Rukia were discussing how Soul Society was recovering from the Quincy war. I looked at Nel and Cirucci and we all liked our lips with desire to get our pray.

We assembled at the door and made our move. We kicked it in and dashed inside, Nel slapped her tits around Orihime's head and I did the same to Rukia. The weaker girl passed out but the Soul Reaper fought between my cleavage before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Let's get them back to the palace." I smirked as Cirucci tied them up.

* * *

**Later**

**NO POV**

"NGH…" Rukia groaned coming to after passing out.

"Rukia!" Orihime gasped "You're awake good."

"What happened." Rukia groaned realizing she was naked, tied up by her hands and legs, Orihime the same.

"We got kidnapped." The orange haired girl admitted.

"Where are we, who did this!" Rukia yelled.

"I did." A voice said as the lights of the throne room purred to life with a hiss.

The two girls caught sight of Harribel, her Fraccion and other underlings, all very curvy and smirking with victory in their hearts.

"What happened to all of you?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Harribel smirked "It'll be happening to you soon after all."

"Whatever you're planning I won't let you." Rukia spat.

There was a silence over the room before the Arrancar broke out in laughter.

"HAHAHA!"

"As if you have a choice!" Apacci cackled.

"Nel please, you have to stop them." Orihime begged.

"Hehehe." Nel giggled "You'll love it don't worry, I don't need to help you."

"Enough dawdling." Harribel stood "Open their mouths."

Apacci and Mila-Rose approached. Apacci was easily able to get Orihime's mouth open but Mila was struggling with Rukia.

"OHH!" The girl gasped when Sung-Sun flicked her clit.

Once their mouths were open Harribel popped her tits in, her perky nipples filling the two girls mouth.

"HMMM!" the moaned as they tried to fight her off.

The two girls started to feel dizzy, almost light headed. Harribel's nipple twitched and a strange white fluid began to leak out, filling the mouths of the girls and slowly pouring down their throats.

"HMPH!" Harribel smirked pulling her tits free as the two girls coughed.

"GAH!" Orihime gasped.

"GRR!" Rukia groaned "What's…happening…to me!"

A white substance began to cover the two girls, both gasping and screaming as they were encased in cocoon like structures.

"Is that is?" Apacci asked.

"Give it a moment." Harribel smiled.

Suddenly the cocoon where Orihime had been started to crack and split, a beady eye peering out from inside as a figure emerged. It was a tall womanly humanoid Vasto Lord hollow that stunned the watchers. She had white shell like skin, long hair, piercing yellow eyes, large breasts and wings like an angle. Her arms and legs were sharp and there was a hole in her chest.

Soon the other cocoon cracked and a second Hollow emerged. It was more beastly, it had a humanoid shape but walked on four clawed legs, it hard sharp horns that looked more like rabbit ears and its face was rabbit like as well, there was a hollow hole in the center of its chest.

The two new Hollows bowed to Harribel as though she were their queen, neither said a word as Harribel smirked in triumph.

"Now for step two." She walked towards them, hips swaying sexually.

Harribel pulled out the Hogyoku and held it out towards the two new Hollows. The groaned a bit as their shells cracked and shattered, revealing them as Arrancar, the once again looked like Rukia and Orihime, although they now had holes in their stomachs, yellow eyes and mask fragments, Orihime's a wing like hair clip like sharp in her hair and Rukia's a helmet like dome with the rabbit ear horns of her other form.

The two blinked and looked around at the others, and then down at themselves.

"Wow!" Loly hugged Orihime and kissed her in surprise.

"OHH!" Orihime moaned.

"Wonderful results for our first trial." Harribel smiled "One of you make sure Rukia's in a good place too."

"Hey you." Apacci walked up, tits wobbling "Suck my tits."

Rukia smiled and cupped the large breasts, flicking her tongue and suckling on her superior's tits. She even reached back and gave Apacci's ass a soft but nice rubbing. Apacci moaned as her tits were rubbed hard and sucked like a baby.

"This is wonderful." Harribel thought to herself "I cannot wait to have more minions at my command. I can expand Orihime and Rukia later with the raygun but for now I'll let the others have fun with the others. Now that I've got these two, more will come soon."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Expansion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

I sighed sitting on the ground, my as was so big that it was more difficult to sit in my throne so I just sat on the floor, not that I really cared, if anything sitting on the floor made things easier for the girls to treat me good.

"HAA!" I gasped as Apacci rubbed my tits softly.

"Your breasts are wonderful Lady Harribel." She said licking my nipples.

"You love my breasts don't you." I smirked.

"They're the best part of you." She blushed.

"That's bull, this is her best feature." Mila-Rose rubbed my big ass "Look at this tender booty, so perfectly shaped!"

"OHHH!" I moaned as she kissed my ass before jamming her fingers into my asshole.

"You two are both wrong." Sung-Sun said making me moan again, her tongue flicking over my pussy "This sweet snatch is Lady Harribel's best area."

Sung-Sun was eating me out, licking my pussy and rubbing her nipples against mine occasionally. I looked around the room, I wasn't the only one happy with pleasure.

"Yeah that's it, suck me hooters!" Loly demanded of Orihime.

The girl kneeled and flicked her tongue on Loly's tits, the Arrancar moaning as she was showed affection by her new bet. Loly had taken a shine to the new Orihime, the two constantly together and Orihime licking and kissing her "master" where told to. She would walk around back, spread Loly's cheeks and lick her pussy out while spanking her, all to make Loly moan. When that was done, she would go back around, bend over and let herself be spanked hard, her ass turning a raw shade of red.

Elsewhere Rukia was messing around with Menoly, jiggling the blonde's huge butt and digging her fingers into the cheeks.

"Alright you two." I called to my newest underlings "Come here."

"Yes Lady Harribel?" they bowed.

"I think it's time for you two to grow like us." I smirked "Now where'd I leave that raygun? Apacci, Mila check for that would you."

"Yes Milady." They nodded.

"HMM!" I moaned as I was fondled and squeezed.

Apacci looked into my cleavage and Mila-Rose dug around my ass crack looking for the growth gun.

"Here it is." Mila-Rose pulled it out from between my ass cheeks.

"Thank you." I kissed her and took my toy back "Ready you two."

"Any gift from you is wonderful." Rukia smiled.

"Please give us everything." Orihime smirked "Give us even more power."

***PEW***

I blasted Orihime and she moaned as she started to grow larger curves. Her nipples twitched slightly as she grew breasts on par with Nel. Her ass jiggled and quaked as it expanded into two wonderful beach ball cheeks that wobbled from side to side.

"Awesome!" Loly hugged Orihime from behind, grabbing her big tits tightly, digging her fingers in and pinching her nipples.

"HMM AH!" Orihime moaned with a light blush "Thank you, I feel wonderful!"

"Oh I'm gonna have so much fun with these!" Loly laughed slapping Orihime's breasts around.

"You're up next." I aimed at Rukia.

***PEW***

"HAAA!" Rukia gasped as she started to grow.

Her nipples got large as her breasts grew to VV-cups and her ass became like a caboose, big and jiggly like a dancer.

"I feel wonderful." She stretched, puffing her chest out. "Thank you my Queen."

"There is no need." I smiled "I only desire the happiness of women like us. Soon this world will be filled with more like us!"

"HMM!" I moaned as Rukia started showing affection to my left breast while Apacci treated my right.

My nipples were pinched and pulled roughly as I leaned my head back and moaned, happy to be receiving this pleasure. Rukia turned her back to me and spread her cheeks, grinding her pussy on my thick nipples. The two of us moaned as we had this strange form of sex.

_Yes this is it, soon more women…sex slaves to fill a whole castle!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Servants

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"HAAA!" I moaned as Cirucci used her whip to strike my ass, my tender cheeks jiggling around.

My front was not left unattended as Nelliel was licking my nipples and sucking my tits hard. My fleshy buds twitching with pleasure.

Nearby Orihime and Rukia were attending to Loly and Menoly, rubbing their breasts and smacking their asses around. All of us were enjoying some wonderful pleasure but my three darlings weren't looking too happy.

"Apacci, Mila, Sung-Sun." I smiled "What's wrong?"

"Those two got slaves before us." Apacci pouted "It's not fair!"

"I want a plaything too." Mila pouted.

"Than go get one." I smirked.

"What."

"Take the cloaks and find some new playthings from the human world." I told them "Bring them and I'll make them perfect for you."

The girls nodded and placed the cloaks on, entering the Garganta, bodies bouncing all the way.

* * *

**Apacci's POV**

We landed in the living world, breasts and butt bare and on display, there was a slight mist so out bodies got wet and shiny, the cold air hardening our nipples.

"So where should we look?" Mila-Rose asked, her thick ass jiggling as we walked around the rooftops.

"Ain't sure we could-Huh?" I felt a pressure "Oh…yes that's the way. This way!"

"Where are you going?" she asked jumping after me, her tits shaking around.

"I just found the perfect slave." I smirked "It's time for a little payback."

The two of us found the target soon, that stupid cow, Rangiku. She was in the human world talking with some school girl with long spiky black hair.

"Thanks for meeting me Rangiku." The other girl said.

"It's no problem Tatsuki." She said "What's the problem?"

"It's Orihime." Tatsuki said "I haven't been able to get a hold of her for almost a week last time that happened…"

"Hmph." I smirked knowingly.

"I see, we'll start looking for her right away." Rangiku nodded.

"Come on let's hurry." Mila-Rose said as we dashed forward.

The two of us attacked, mashing out tits around their heads to suffocate them. Rangiku tried to get her sword but I blocked her.

"Nice try." I picked her up as she passed out.

"What do we do with this one?" Mila asked.

"She knows Orihime so we should probably bring her with us, keep her from asking questions and getting more people involved." I warned.

"Good idea." Mila picked the girl up.

"Yeah…" I squeezed one of Rangiku's fat tits "I can't wait to make you my slave cow."

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"Hahaha." I giggled a bit looking at the panicking human and groggy soul reaper.

"Orihime!" the girl yelled "Help me."

That had been what she'd been yelling for a while, and she wasn't getting a response from her friend, Rangiku though was finally coming around.

"Rukia?" she looked confused "What's happening help me here."

"Help you?" the Hollow asked "Who…even are you?"

"You're body." Her eyes saw the hole in Rukia's stomach "You've…no."

"They can't remember their old lives." I smiled walking over "And soon you two won't remember either. Open their mouths."

"Say Ahh bitch." Apacci wrestled Rangiku's mouth open, grabbing her nipples to make her gasp.

"Open." Orihime said pushing her former best friends mouth open "Don't resist, the love of Lady Harribel will be in you soon."

I shoved my nipples into their mouths and they moaned as my milky fluid filled their lungs. White cocoons slowly encased the two screaming girls till suddenly the sounds stopped. The room was silent for a few moments but then Tatsuki's Cocoon cracked and a new Adjuchas Hollow emerged. It was a large tiger like big cat, white shell skin, golden armor like stripes and claws, it was a large beast but strong.

Soon Rangiku's Cocoon broke open and another cat like creature emerged, this one was thinner and smoother than the tiger, more of a cheetah like cat with long legs and a thinner body as well as small lumps around the chest area.

The two Adjuchas cats purred and circled around me before I presented the Hogyoku and the glowed, changing into Arrancar.

The two returned to their human like forms once more, this time with shadowy eyes and Arrancar traits. Tatsuki had a hole in her stomach, dark eyes, long black hair, and her mas fragment was on her cheeks, like the upper jaws of a tiger.

_Reminds me of Vega a bit…_

Rangiku had grown her hair long again, her body was a small bit paler, her Hollow hole was between her large breasts and she retained her sword on her waist. Her mast fragment was a cat like jaw wore as a circlet on her forehead.

"Do you need anything from us?" Rangiku bowed.

"We're yours to command." Tatsuki added.

"I don't need you at this time." I said sitting down "But those two shall be your masters."

Mila-Rose took Tatsuki and started hugging her, getting the athletic girl to rub her breasts while Apacci made her claim on Rangiku, making her rival worship her far larger breasts, all four happily moaned, now the only one of them with no underling of her own was Sung-Sun, but I'm sure someone will come around for her soon.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Apacci's POV**

"HAAA!" I moaned "Yeah that's it, suck my tits."

I was bossing Rangiku around, making her worship my glorious breasts. I reached up and smashed my tits around her head, feeling her moan between them.

"Now spank me." I demanded as she grabbed my ass.

Rangiku slapped my ass around, jiggling my cheeks around. I had loved this last week, having my own sex slave was perfect, constantly being worshipped and played with.

I looked over and saw that Mila-Rose was in a similar situation with Tatsuki, getting her ass rubbed happily, her dark cheeks wobbling from side to side. Tatsuki would occasionally go to her front and suck on her tits, the dark chocolate nipples filling her mouth.

It kinda pisses me off how nice Mila treats her slave, offering her body, she should be making her demand it, order her to suck her tits or bounce her ass.

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"OHH!" I moaned as Cirucci struck my big ass with her whip while I sucked on Nel's tits.

"Feels so good to be on top again." Cirucci laughed playing with my ass "If only I had my own plaything."

"Then go find one and I'll make her yours." I smiled.

"How many people do you plan on bringing in here?" Apacci walked out with Rangiku following her.

"Lady Harribel is going to have a palace full of women lovers." Mila noted bringing her slave out.

"Exactly, I'll be filling my castle with sexy busy ladies, speaking of sexy and busty, Rangiku, Tatsuki, come to me."

"Yes Ma'am." The two cat Arrancar walked up.

"Now the gun should be…here!"

"OHH!" Nel moaned when I pulled the gun out of her ass "I didn't know you were hiding in between those."

"I knew it wouldn't get lost there." I said taking aim at Tatsuki.

***PEW***

"HAA!" the former human groaned as her chest grew.

Her breasts pushed outward, rounding into large XX-cup honkers and her ass rounded into bean bag chair levels of flesh. Mila just laughed and rubbed her pet's big booty, making the girl moan as she grew.

Next I spun the gun and blasted Rangiku, the woman moaning as she changed and expanded. Her already large breasts grew into ZZZ-cup breasts, she had two giant breast and her ass was huge to, big and fat, ready to jiggle for entertainment.

"Fuck yeah!" Apacci grabbed her ass and then pinched her nipples "She fucking awesome!"

"I take it that you like her." I smiled.

"Love it!" she laughed "You're such a sexy beast Rangiku and you're all mine."

"Say Cirucci, Nelliel." I looked over "Will you two be heading out to find new playmates for us?"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a short transition to the next mini arc.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Isane and Kiyone

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Harribel's POV**

* * *

I saw happily on my throne smiling to myself as Mila-Rose and Apacci shook their asses for my amusement, the cheeks wobbling and clapping as the girls twerked in front of me. I happily rubbed my breasts, flicking my extra thick nipples in response, the flesh buds getting hard and horny as a result.

"Lady Harribel." Nelliel walked up to me, her breasts bouncing around.

"Yes?" I said not taking my eyes off the shaking booties in front of me.

"Nel would like to go and get more sexy slaves for us to play with." She said.

"Hmm?" I smirked licking my lips while seeing Mila's black ass twerk, my fingers slowly dropping between my legs.

I was lost as the two dancers started making out, Apacci going lower to suck on Mila's fat dark chocolate nipples.

"Sure." I waved my free hand while rubbing my clit with the other "Do whatever you want, just make sure to take someone with you."

"Okay!" she cheered bouncing off.

* * *

**Nelliel's POV**

I had convinced Sung-Sun and Menoly to help me come look for new people to make slaves, both were more than willing to do scouting to find some sexy babes for us to have fun with. We were standing on a building in town that allowed us to see for miles and scout out who we wanted to abduct, there was s light rain tonight, the cold falling liquid hitting my nipples and making them hard.

"I don't know why we don't just come and abduct more women every few days." I said "We could have so many fun people to play with."

"I doubt it's possible." Menoly said, her huge ass swaying side to side as we stalked potential prey "It's shocking that mere humans would survive the transformation process, the only reason that Orihime made it was because she has such powerful spirit energy, and Tatsuki is just the rare exception, probably survived out of her desire to grow stronger for someone like Orihime."

"Sometimes when you get to practical it's no fun." Sung-Sun sighed "Hmm, do you two feel that?"

"I'm sensing a very powerful spiritual presence." Menoly said "It feels like a Soul Reaper, two of them to be precise."

We skipped across town to find two Soul Reapers looking around in search of the missing Rangiku, it was the tall slender Isane and her shorter sister Kiyone.

"She's probably drunk and passed out at a local bar." The younger girl said.

"It's not like her to go on a bender for this long." Isane told her "…Kiyone?"

"HMPH!" the younger girl gasped as struggled as she was smothered by Sung-Sun's tits.

"Kiyone!"

"You should worry about yourself." Menoly told the tall girl.

"You're surrounded." I said tapping her shoulder.

"Ha!" shee tried to grab her sword.

"Let's not do that." I said grabbing her hand and placing another under her chin "This will be more fun without fighting."

I quickly kissed her, the girl's eyes widening in shock.

"Don't worry." I whispered "You'll be perfect soon."

I quickly grabbed her head and laughed as she passed out, suffocating in my cleavage.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Ugh." Isane groaned waking up naked and bound in Harribel's throne room.

"Took you long enough!" her sister snapped.

"What happened?" the older girl said in confusion.

"We got kidnapped!" Kiyone yelled "Come on we gotta get free."

"That won't be happening." Harribel said walking in flanked by Mila-Rose, Apacci, Rukia and Rangiku.

Isane was stunned by the attributes of all the sexy Arrancar, their breasts bouncing and butts jiggling around.

"What are you two doing! Help us!" Kiyone begged.

"Help you?" Rukia brushed her bangs out of eyes "Why would I help a disgusting Soul Reaper?"

"Especially not some runt like you." Rangiku added.

Harribel walked back over to her throne and smiled as Apacci and Mila once more danced for her, asses jiggling like hip hop dancers.

"Like what you see?" Nel whispered to Isane "Is there someone you wish would be doing that."

"…N-No." Isane blushed trying not to think of Unohana being so sexy like that, twerking for her enjoyment.

"You managed to pick up some interesting ones Nelliel." Harribel walked over and kissed the green haired girl before planting a deep kiss on Isane's lips, the Soul Reaper moaning a bit in response.

"I can feel your desire." Harribel whispered to the girl "Just open your mouth and everything will become as you wish it."

"Sis come on focus!" Kiyone yelped.

"Hmm." Isane blushed, her legs sticky with her juices "Ahh…"

The girl slowly opened her mouth, ready to do as Harribel asked, ignoring the pleas of her sister.

"Now you too!" Nel giggle forcing the younger Kotetsu sister's mouth open.

Isane happily latched onto Harribel's left tit, sucking on her thick nipples. Kiyone had to have the nipple forced into her mouth. The Hollowfication liquid poured out of Harribel's tits, slowly covering the sisters into cocoon like structures.

Soon the cocoons cracked and two Adjuchas level Hollows emerged, where Kiyone had been was a large whale shaped Hollow that walked on four legs, it's front much larger causing it to walk like a gorilla.

Where Isane had once been was a slender bird like Hollow with thin crane legs, dove like wings for arms and a beak on her face, no eyes visible. She was like a beautiful dove harpy.

Harribel smirked and walked up to them, holding up the Hogyoku that she wore like a necklace a light shone bright and the two Hollows slowly transformed back into human like Arrancar.

The Kotetsu sisters were back as Hollow soldiers, holes in their stomachs and mask fragments on their body, for Kiyone it was a fin like tiara and for Isane it was a feather like charm that dangled off her grey hair.

Kiyone quickly bowed to Harribel in allegiance but Isane was looking around confused.

"What seems to be the problem?" Harribel asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Where is Mistress Unohana?" she asked.

"Who?" Harribel asked.

"An Espada like you and Lady Nelliel." She commented.

"Interesting…" the queen hummed "She'll be coming back soon, why don't you entertain Nel in the mean time."

"Of course." Isane said slowly rubbing Nelliel's breasts while he sister began to suck on the tits of Rukia and Rangiku.

"What an interesting duo." Harribel smirked "I can't wait for more…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Growth Orgy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

The wonders of my pleasure queendom continued into the next week, my wonderful bimbos and I living in our little fantasy.

I was sitting on my huge tan ass, my legs spread and Apacci between them licking my pussy with her sexy tongue. My hand was reaching down, pushing her head tighter into my snatch, making her swirl her tongue and eat me out.

"Yes that's it." I moaned cumming again "Make me cum you slut!"

That was the third time I had cum all over my favorite servants face, the girl smiling as she licked up my juices. I grinned at her, having manage to fully remove my mask.

"You're not done are you?" I smirked as she started to go down on me again.

I smirked watching her fat ass wobble around sexily as she ate me out, I loved her sexy as so much, I was actually a little jealous, not that my ass was bad but it was paled next to Apacci's fat booty. Behind Apacci's ass was Rangiku, eating out her master's ass, licking her starfish while fingering Apacci's dripping pussy.

"More!" Apacci hissed kissing Rangiku's huge tits to make sure she pleased her properly.

"You're so naughty." I laughed as she nibbled on my thick clit.

"It's these lewd bodies you gave us." She purred "We're always so horny."

Apacci wasn't the only one pleasuring me, on my right Mila-Rose was sucking and licking my fat nipples, teasing my humongous tits. I loved Mila's black skin the way it clashed with my lighter tan, her big booty and thick chocolate breasts all made me so wet. I just love watching her dance with Apacci, the two shaking their booties for me.

On my left Sung-Sun was using my free breast to pleasure herself, rubbing my nipple on her ass, the thick bud slipping into her asshole and allowing me too fuck her ass with my nipples. I loved the feeling of her ass jiggling around, smacking against my tan tits.

"HMM!" I reached over and popped one of Mila's tits into my mouth, sucking on her dark nipples while I looked at the rest of my court.

Kiyone was making out with Sung-Sun, squeezing the snake's large breasts, tugging on her nipples and making her moaned more as my Fraccion rocked her booty around my nipple.

"Such amazing breasts." Kiyone whispered.

Behind Mila was Rukia who was taking long sexy licks of her pussy, the pale soul reaper's mouth getting wet with the taste of Mila-Rose's sweet pussy nectar. Mila moaned as she sucked my tits, her body shivering with need.

"Yes good, fuck me hard." Mila smiled before dragging her tongue around my areola.

Orihime and Loly were on the ground in a 69 position, eating out each others pussies while their huge tits rubbed against their legs. Isane was fitting in well, tending to Nel, kissing and rubbing her heavenly breasts.

"Cirucci." I waved her over.

"Yes Milady?" she swayed her wide hips over.

Still using one hand to hold Mila's head to my tit and one to hold Apacci's head to my snatch I gestured for her to go around back, as she moved I briefly removed my hand from Mila-Rose head and planted a nice smack on Sung-Sun's fat backside.

I moaned a bit as Cirucci dug around my crack and managed to find what I sent her for, the expansion gun.

"Take care of them would you?" I asked her as I moaned "I'm tied up here."

"Of course." She smirked and pointed at Kiyone "Take this!"

"HAAA!" the girl gasped as she was blasted.

Kiyone was leaned over, moaning as her tits grew and sagged to the point her large nipples touched the cold floor and made her moan, her tits reached VV-cups and her ass rounded up nicely like a horse butt.

Next up was Isane, the tall girl gained XX-cup tits that rubbed against Nel's while her ass grew to be the width of a small car, she happily sat on her cushy backside while eating out Nelliel.

"Not too bad if I say so myself." Cirucci twirled the gun in her hands "Still I think we need more to have fun with, I'm going out hunting."

"Very well." I nodded "Bring back someone fun."

"I'll go with you." Tatsuki said sternly "I'm still looking to try out my new powers."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. True Self

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lilynette's POV**

"Ugh." I woke up with a killer headache "What the hell happened, I feel like I got hit by a truck."

I looked around and realized I was in Harribel's Room, I remembered spying on her and her Fraccion's "Private Time" a while back, her bed was still as big as ever.

I got off the bed and stood up, my legs felt wobbly and unfamiliar, I nearly stumbled around as I got over and passed by a mirror, I was going to keep walking but soon did a double take and ran back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I screamed seeing my reflection and looking down "HOLY CRAP IT'S REAL! THAT'S ME?!"

Gone was the short bratty body I had held before, in her place was a tall woman, long sexy legs, long, nearly floor length, lime green hair, my mask still covered one eye but the rest of me, endless curves, wide hips, smooth tummy big ole DD-cup honkers, I looked sexy, like a real adult lady.

"Hmm." I rubbed my chest, feeling my nipples twinge with pleasure as I brushed over them.

I reached back and poked my butt "This is nice too, but how…and why am I naked?"

I yanked the sheet off the bed and wrapped myself in a sort of makeshift dress, it felt weird to be this tall…and sexy, I ripped a pillowcase up to use as a tie so I could get my nearly endless hair up into a ponytail bun. I still wasn't sure where I was and why I had woken up like this so I was doing me best to be stealthy and sneaky.

"OUF!" I turned a corner and smacked right into something soft.

***BOING***

"Huh?" I heard a voice.

"What is it?" another asked.

"Something just smashed into my chest." The first laughed "Hmm? OH!"

"Ah what the fuck." I hissed rubbing my sore butt.

_I figured this thing was so big it soften the blow._

"Lilynette." Cirucci looked down at me "So this was that secret that Harribel was keeping. I see you've grown up a lot, you make a splendid young lady."

"What's that mean." I blushed covering myself "Do you know what happened to me, what happened to you?"

"Who's she?" a face I didn't recognize walked up, bouncing just like Cirucci, her mask fragments giving away her species.

_Another Arrancar?_

The girl reached down towards her waist, the only article of clothing she had was a belt with a sword she looked ready to draw at me.

"Now, Now Tatsuki." Cirucci stopped her "Save your strength for later, leave Lily in peace. We have work to do. Lily this is Tatsuki, she's one of a few new Arrancar we have around here."

The two started to leave, big butts jiggling as they walked.

"Wait! What the hell's going on around here?!" I snapped.

"Head to the throne room." She said opening a Garganta "You will surely like the results of what you see."

I stood up uncomfortably on my legs and started heading to the throne room only to be shocked at the sight, big curvy busty bimbos fucking like sluts in the open, some I recognized but others were new but there was a common theme, they all had huge racks and big butts.

"Hmm?" Harribel looked up as me as Apacci ate her out, Sung-Sun fucked her nipple and she rubbed Mila-Rose ass "So you've finally awoken."

She clapped her hands "The rest of you, leave us."

"Yes, Lady Harribel." The curvy Arrancar all bowed and saw themselves out leaving me with just the hugely endowed tan skinned royal lady.

"Hmm, you look even better standing up." She smiled.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You died." She blinked calmly but still with her relaxed expression "The resulting shock caused you to return to your true form."

"What the hell are you on about?!" I snapped "This isn't my body at all."

"You said it yourselves." She told me "You and Stark came about when one Hollow split itself into two…you were the real one, and now that he is gone, your body has returned to its true self."

"No…that's not true, I'm the weak one, Stark was the strong one, he…was real, he was there first…I…I know he was…" I fell to my knees "Who…who even am I."

"Shush." She hugged me into her large chest "There's no need to be sad, I'm here, you're you, Lilynette, and you're not alone as long as you stay by my side."

***PEW!***

"HAA!" I gasped as I felt my body heat up "OH!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Harribel shot me with some kind of raygun, my body started growing again, my chest pushing against hers as my ass rounded up and jiggled like beach balls. My tits rose up to be YY-cup breasts and my ass finally stopped jiggling and growing when it reached the size of a small couch.

"Yes, beautiful." She kissed me, mashing our bodies together,

"HMMM!" I moaned rubbed her huge butt.

I felt her fingers go between my legs and start rubbing my pussy softly, making me moan into the kiss, soon juices were flowing down my legs and I was cumming forcefully.

"You're wonderful just like this Lilynette." She whispered "You're wonderful at my side."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Harribel's Harem

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

After leaving Harribel and Lilynette the other girls followed Nelliel to a different room. Cirucci and Tatsuki were there looking aggravated.

"We're gonna train today." The former third Espada nodded.

"What do you mean?" Kiyone asked.

"Well with us starting to hunt more elusive and strong targets our skills will have to be sharp." Cirucci explained "Our next targets are strong, chances are sneaking up and smothering them won't be an option…also training with these bodies is fun."

"So how are we training?" Tatsuki asked holding up her sword "With these?"

"On another day don't worry." Cirucci smirked "You'll all get to play with your Zanpakutou don't worry."

"Are we even gonna be able to fight like this?" Loly asked cupping her right tit "I'm always so horny it's hard to focus on attacking."

"Trust me." Nel said stepping up on a platform with Cirucci "It'll be fun, now watch and learn ladies."

"Hmph." Cirucci slapped her ass and turned over her shoulder to look at Nel "I'm not going to lose to you."

"Treat me well." Nel laughed "HYA!"

The two both charged forward and thrusted their chests out, they collided and smashed together.

"HRAA!"

Cirucci dropped lower and took Nel out at the legs.

" **Guillotine!"**

Cirucci slammed her thick ass down but Nel jumped up and slapped her rival's face with her jugs. The two started a butt battle, both trying to knock the other off the platform in a Keijo style duel.

"Get lost!" Nel threw her hips back and bumped Cirucci off the platform "I win!"

"Hmph." Cirucci dusted her breasts off "You ladies will practice like this for now, getting to know you bodies, we'll work on Zanpakutou skills at a later date, oh and practice with these too."

Cirucci held up a humming box and when the girls looked in they saw it was full of buzzing multicolored dildos, they were expected to have fighting practice with one shoved up their cunts.

"You look bothered Sung-Sun." Rukia blinked calmly "Is something wrong?"

"No it's probably nothing." Sung-Sun mumbled noting that Apacci and Mila-Rose were missing "They probably just stopped for a Quickie."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Apacci stood outside the door to Harribel's throne room, there were slight twitches but otherwise she was stationary.

"Why…" Apacci mumbled "Why did she make me leave, doesn't she need me with her."

The Fraccion had been eavesdropping on Harribel's conversation with Lilynette, the moans were aggravating but the line about never wanting Lily to leave her side, that was what stung the most.

"I'm supposed to be her most important person." Apacci sniffled "I want to bask in her love, Lady Harribel, is my everything. WAAHH!"

The girl fell to her knees and started to sob softly.

"What are you crying about?" Mila-Rose walked up behind her.

"Huh?" Apacci tried to hurriedly wipe her face.

"I know how it feels." The dark skin woman walked over "Feeling like we're being passed up for what's new…"

"Then how come you're not crying?" Apacci pouted.

"Cause I have better control over my emotions." Mila smirked.

"Hmph." Apacci pouted.

"See, that's a bit of a smile." Mila giggled with her friend.

"Why do you even care?" Apacci asked "Your enhanced body is better than mine, Lady Harribel loves your butt, and nipples, she thinks you're so much more exotic."

"You think she likes me more just cause I have darker skin?" Mila-Rose laughed "That's ridiculous."

Mila hugged her partner in crime, Apacci was shocked but appreciated the gesture, they never really got to have a nice moment like this before…it kind of made her feel sick."

The two girls held each other, hugging and playfully squeezing each other.

"Say." Mila-Rose rubbed Apacci's fine booty "Can you forgive me for all the old stuff?"

"Yeah sure, but only if you forgive me too." Apacci smiled "I guess we're both starting anew."

The two kissed tenderly for a moment, soft lips pressing together.

"Let's go in." Mila-Rose said "I want to speak with Lady Harribel."

"But she ordered us out." Apacci said.

"Yiou believe we're her most important lovers, right?" Mila said "Than it's our job to confront her about our doubts."

"Yeah that's right." Apacci nodded "Let's go."

The two opened the doors and found the sight of Lilynette and Harribel rubbing pussies and fucking like crazy. Apacci wanted to run but Mila held her hands to make her stay, even if she wanted to cry at the sight.

"Hmm?" Harribel sat up, looking upset and turned to them "What are you two doing in here, did I not order you to leave me presence? I'm using this time to teach Lilynette about her body and how to be a true bimbo."

Apacci walked over and kneeled quickly, her tits slapping around softly "Please Lady Harribel, I never want to leave your side."

"Explain?" Harribel said in slight confusion.

"Hmm." Apacci looked up teary eyes.

"Ha…" Harribel let out a soft gasp.

"I've always looked up to you, I want to be strong like you but no matter how hard I worked I could never achieve Espada level like you, then all these new bimbo sluts start getting brought in and you shower them with affection…and ignore me. When we started to change like this I was happy, I thought we'd have all the time in the world for each other…but I guess I was wrong. I wanted to be by your side forever, showering you with affection wherever you want it."

"Then Lilynette came back and in seconds I was tossed aside." Apacci frowned "Why did you get rid of me so quickly."

"I see…" Harribel lowered her head at the speech "And Mila-Rose, do you feel the same?"

"I'd like to never leave your side." The other girl shrugged "But I'm not as clingy as she is."

Harribel looked back at the waiting Fraccion and stood up, walking over, cheeks bouncing as she stood before the girl, she held her arms out and gestured for the girl to come forward.

"I apologize, I failed to account for your feelings." Harribel hugged the girl, their large breasts smashing together.

Apacci sobbed into her breast, making them shine with her light tears, but soon she was all cried out, happily smiling at her mistress. Harribel happily stroked the girls head and rubbed her soft plushy bottom.

"Could you forgive me for issuing that rude order?" Harribel asked.

"Of course," Apacci smiled "Anything for you Lady Harribel."

"Wonderful, you'll be my first lover." Harribel whispered.

"HMM!" Apacci moaned as a large number 1 appeared above her pussy.

"You too Mila-Rose." Harribel had the girl walk over so she could fondle her ass "You shall be my second lover, if Apacci is my Right Hand you shall be my Left."

"Sounds good." Mila bit her lip as her ass was smacked and a two appeared on her right butt cheek.

"Those numbers shall let others know how important you are to me." Harribel said "My new Espada, I'll grow myself a harem of ten wonderful lovers who I have the most trust and love in, and you two shall be the first."

"How come she get's to be Number 1?" Mila pouted rubbing her branded ass.

"It must mean Lady Harribel loves me the most." Apacci smiled while proudly puffing out her chest.

"No, the number only dictates the order in which you joined my harem." Harribel explained "It is in no way a sign of strength or love. Although those two factors are part of what I'll be measuring when I select my Espada, I cannot have my lovers be weak after all."

Harribel hugged the two "I love you both equally."

"HMM!" Apacci moaned "My mark feels so warm."

"Is it heating up?" Mila-Rose wondered.

"Whenever I require pleasure your marks will let you know." Harribel said "That may stimulate you two, hope you can handle it."

"Ahem." Lily coughed "How long am I gonna have sit here and watch you guys?"

"Of course my dear we still need to work your body." Harribel smiled "After all I can't leave my Third Espada waiting."

"HAA!" Lily moaned as a large 3 appeared on her left breast.

"Now come my three lovers, your Mistress needs pleasure."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concenrs.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Harribel's Current Espada List**

**1 Apacci (Mark above vagina.)**

**2- Mila-Rose (Mark on Right Butt Cheek)**

**3- Lilynette (Mark on Left Breast)**

**4-10 Still Open.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Four, Five, Six

 

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"Hmph." I looked back at the double 0s on my bouncy butt, placed there to signify my spot as the head of the Espada harem, one Zero on each cheek.

I had called the rest of my underlings back from training, partially to get them back in my throne room and partially to inform them of my new harem.

I was seated on my butt as they came in, I was petting Apacci's head while rubbing Mila's ass and Lilynette was between my legs licking my dripping pussy.

"Hello ladies." I smiled as they were impressed by my body "I have something to tell you."

I stood up and flashed the 0's on my bum before speaking about my harem, telling them of the opportunities I was giving to some of them who I wanted to be my protectors and lovers.

"So then, are there any among you who wishes to see if they are worthy?" I asked.

"Me." Sung-Sun stepped forward "To be honest I'm a little annoyed those two didn't ask me to go with them, I've been attending to you since the start. The thought of those two getting fucked by you and not me is…unfathomable."

"Sorry." The first and second Espada laughed "It was a sudden development, we would have included you had we planned it."

"What ever." Sung-Sun shrugged "Not like I'm gonna hold a grudge."

"I'm happy to have you with us Sung-Sun, my Fourth Espada." I said waving my hand and having a Large 4 appear on her belly.

"Is there anyone else?" I asked "I still have more than half my slots to fill after all."

"I'm good with having this slut all to myself." Loly teased rubbing Orihime's breasts.

"Of course Miss, I never want to leave you." Orihime said letting her mistress fondle her.

"I'm also good remaining separate for now." Menoly said putting her hands on her wide hips "Even if I don't have a lover to call my own yet."

"I'll take that spot. Kiyone said rubbing her face on Menoly's huge ass.

"OH…well then." Menoly smirked "Why don't we head to my room to get acquainted some more."

"I see." I nodded "Anyone else."

"As interesting as it sounds I'm not strong enough to protect the queen." Tatsuki rubbed her ass "I must learn to properly make my ass and breasts weapons of destruction like my sword. I can barely stand with this vibrator in me, I must do more training."

"I will continue to serve Lady Mila-Rose." Rukia bowed.

"Oh wow my very of Fraccion." Mila laughed as I casually rubbed her butt.

"How come you get some." Apacci hissed.

"Don't worry." Rangiku smiled "I'll be by your side Apacci."

"You're such a good slut Rangiku." Apacci smirked grabbing the huge rack of her underling.

"I will await the arrival of Mistress Unohana." Isane said "She is the only one I serve."

"It's fine with me." Nel giggled.

"If we're starting the Espada and Fraccion system up again the numbers 11-99 can be assigned to your underlings." I said.

I waved my hand and numbers appeared on the other Arrancar, Loly and Menoly remained 33 and 34 respectively but the others started gaining numbers. Orihime had a large 11 between her breasts, Rukia a 12 on her right shoulder, Rangiku a 13 on the back of her neck, Tatsuki a 14 on her left arm, Isane a 15 on her left thigh and Kiyone a 16 on her right thigh.

"What of you two?" I asked Cirucci and Nel.

They both looked at each other and bowed "We live to serve you Queen Harribel.

"Wonderful, welcome to my Espada, I had hoped you'd say yes." I said marking them.

Nelliel gained a 5 on her right breast while Cirucci got a 6 on her left butt cheek.

"Come my wonderful lovers." I called out to the six "Show me your love."

The six of us all kissed, rubbing our bodies together as we moaned and made love, Cirucci whipped us tenderly as we fingered and rubbed each other happily.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Harribel's Current Espada List**

**0 Harribel**

**1 Apacci**

**2- Mila-Rose**

**3- Lilynette**

**4- Sung-Sun**

**5- Nelliel**

**6- Cirucci**

**7-9 OPEN**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Captain Captured

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It was another lovely sex filled day in Harribel's pleasure queendom. Harribel was happily sitting on her large rump smiling as her Espada gave her all the pleasure they could give.

To her right was her loyal lover Apacci, grinding herself on Harribel like a dog begging to be petted. Harribel loved how cute Apacci could be, just begging for her affection. She felt the urge and Apacci panted a bit.

"Do you need something from me?" she squirmed.

"You know what to do." Harribel smirked at her.

Apacci crawled between her legs and started licking pussy to make her leader cum, Harribel started moaning as she ate her out, Apacci knew she shouldn't stop till she made Harribel cum 20 times, Harribel still held her head to make sure she was doing her business properly.

As she let Apacci eat her out Harribel looked up to see Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun twerking for her enjoyment, their big asses jiggling all over, cheeks slapping together.

"You're wonderful." Nel rubbed her leader's breasts "Your beautiful skin, everyone will want to serve you."

"I couldn't agree more." Harribel smiled as Nel flicked the Queen's thick nipples "HMM!"

Harribel looked back and saw Lilynette digging her hands into her big ass, making sure her Queen was serviced all over. Occasionally the girls hands would slip between Harribel's cheeks and a finger would pop into her asshole. Lilynette had settled into the world wonderfully, loving the ability to just have sex and relax, no fighting.

Around the rest of the room the Numeros were having their fun, Loly and Menoly messing with Orihime and Kiyone and Rukia fingering herself in the corner. There were three missing though, Cirucci, Rangiku and Tatsuki, the middle one having been lent out by Apacci to help Cirucci drag in the next crop of Bimbo converts.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Unohana and Momo Hinamori were searching for the missing members of Soul Society, there was a light rain again, both women using umbrellas to keep dry.

"Thank you for assisting me Hinamori." Unohana smiled.

"It's no big deal, I'm really worried though, Rangiku's been gone for nearly a month now, this isn't like here." Momo frowned.

"I know." Unohana said "Isane isn't one to vanish without a trace like this, especially not without telling me I do hope she's not in danger."

The two continued their search unaware they were being stalked by Cirucci and her team.

"Rangiku you get the little one." Cirucci said "Tatsuki with me."

"Right!" the two-responded dashing off.

The rain picked up a bit as Rangiku stood between Momo and Unohana.

"Hey there cutie pie." Rangiku smiled, her naked body soaked and shining in the rain.

"Rangiku!" Momo gasped "What happened to you?"

"Hmm?" the stunning blonde swayed forward, her wide hips swaying, her big breasts jiggling "What are you talking about, I've always looked like this and how is it you know me?"

Momo was unable to look away from Rangiku's amazing curves and before she knew it her body was surrounded by breast tissue, her mind suffocating as her was smothered.

"Ohh don't squirm so much!" Rangiku moaned.

Unohana finally turned around to see the predicament Momo was in but before she could assist she was forced to turn and block an ass attack with her umbrella.

"Nice block." Tatsuki smirked "you'll be a really good way to see how much my training has come along."

"Who are you?" Unohana asked.

"Arrancar 14 Tatsuki Arisawa." The girl smirked "Fraccion of Lady Cirucci."

"I see, Arrancar." Unohana said "Are you responsible for what happened to Rangiku and the others?"

"I'm not saying." Tatsuki smirked throwing her breasts up like an uppercut, Unohana leaned back to dodge.

"A fight then, I see." Unohana sighed.

"HYA!" Tatsuki shot her butt up **"Hip Bullet!"**

"Hmph!" Unohana tried to block with her umbrella only to have it split in two and get pushed back "I'm surprised someone as low ranking as you has such power."

"Just cause I'm not an Espada doesn't mean I can't fight as well as one." Tatsuki said slapping her bottom "Aren't you a Captain of the 13 Squads, show me your real strength bitch."

"Hmm." Unohana glared at her "You'll regret taunting me like that. Besides is someone with such a lude body really in position to call me a bitch? How is it you can even move with breasts that large, I'm shocked they haven't sagged to the ground."

"Ha!" Tatsuki ran in for a strike only to have her throat grabbed instantly "GAH!"

"Where is Isane?" Unohana demanded sternly.

"GACK!" Tatsuki chocked "I ain't saying nothing to you, old hag."

"Hmph." Unohana blinked and moved her arm like a flash.

"AAAHHH!" Tatsuki yelped as her left arm flew off in a clean gash from Unohana's sword.

"Now again, where is Isane?" Unohana asked "You best respond quickly, delaying may make you lose more limbs girl."

"GRR!" Tatsuki reached to her side and started to draw her sword **"Ravage-."**

"Now there's no need to go that far Tatsuki."

"HA!" Unohana gasped as she was instantly tied up in a whip "What is this?"

"Hmph, seems you can take on one of the weaklings without a problem but an Espada surprised you so easily." Cirucci laughed "How embarrassing for you Retsu Unohana, but still, Queen Harribel has been looking forward to you arriving at Las Noches."

Cirucci used a quick movement to jab Unohana's neck and knock the woman out, not wanting to delay with a smother.

"Gather these two up." Cirucci said to Rangiku.

"Yes Miss." The busty blonde bowed before throwing Hinamori over her shoulder.

"Dammit." Tatsuki snapped "I could have taken her down!"

"We're supposed to bring them in as unscathed as we can." Cirucci said "Had you drawn you're sword it surely would have brutalized Unohana, failing our task.'

"Tsk." Tatsuki hissed.

"Grab your arm, we'll have Orihime heal you upon our return."

"Yes." Tatsuki sighed.

"Oh, and Tatsuki." Cirucci looked back with a sneer "I don't ever want to see a Fraccion of mine get embarrassed in a fight like that again, am I clear?"

"Yes." The cat Arrancar.

"Yes what?" Cirucci raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…Milady."

* * *

**Later**

"Ouf." Unohana slowly awoke bound before Harribel, a scared Hinamori next to her.

Both were naked and exposed, Momo blushing with embarrassment. A large portion of the Arrancar were gathered around, nude as usual. The two prisoners were shocked to see the faces of the missing Soul Reapers, Rukia, Rangiku, Isane, and Kiyone as well as Orihime. All stared blankly as though they were looking at unfamiliar women.

"Rangiku!" Momo cried "Please answer me!"

"HMM!" The blonde didn't even look up from her spot behind her Mistress Apacci, eating the Espada's ass out.

"Isane." Unohana said "What do you think you're doing."

"Who is that woman?" Isane frowned as Nel hugged her sexually "She looks like someone I should know but…she's not her."

"Don't worry." Nel smirked at Unohana as she fondled Isane's large breasts "Queen Harribel will make it all better."

"GRRR!" Unohana let out a light glare, showing off her dark side.

"Hmph." Nel smirked running her tongue up Isane's neck "She's all mine."

"HAAA!" Isane moaned as Nel slipped some fingers into her cunt.

The doors into the chamber opened and Harribel stepped in flanked by Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun.

"Excellent job Cirucci." Harribel smiled "When you told me you found these two snooping around when you did your scouting I was quite pleased, I'm glad you were able to bring them in, albeit with a slight injury to one of our flock."

"My sincerest apologies, I'll discipline Tatsuki for her blunder." Cirucci said "Although she was against a Captain class Soul Reaper, getting out with just that injury in her first real fight is something I suppose."

"I don't care for excuses." Harribel sighed "Just don't let it happen again, I prefer all me subjects be healthy…although you are right with all the fuss we're making we will need to be able to fight stronger opponents, you girls should try and hone your skills once in a while, as good as sex can be I'd hate to lose any of you because you're battle skills had dulled."

"Yes, Your Highness!" the Arrancar all saluted her.

"Now then, what do we have here." Harribel smirked walking up.

"Let us go at once!" Unohana demanded.

"Please stop this." Momo sobbed.

"Oh sweetie don't cry." Harribel smiled "It'll all be over soon, you'll be born into a better life."

"NO-GAH!" Momo gagged as Harribel pushed a nipple into her mouth, something slowly filling it.

"What are you doing to her!" Unohana demanded.

"Just watch and see." Harribel smirked "I've never left one around to watch this with another, I think I'll enjoy this. HMPH!"

Harribel pulled her breast out of Momo's mouth, the girl coughing up a storm as she was slowly cocooned.

"What's happening to me!" Momo panicked as the hard shell worked towards her face "Captain Unohana help me-!"

Momo was silenced as the cocoon closed around her, the room falling silent except for Unohana's gasp.

"HINAMORI!"

"Hahaha." Harribel laughed in a sadistic tone, pleased with her torture of the woman "Normally I'd spare you this fear, but you did cut off my underling's arm, so I should punish you before that happens to you."

The Cocoon shook and cracked as slowly a claw emerged and then a full-grown mouse like Adjuchas Class Hollow. The beast walked on two legs and had large claws for hands, it hissed and squealed while looking at Unohana.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori?" the woman said in shock.

A spot between Harribel's breasts glowed and the Hollow soon transformed back into Hinamori, this time with mouse ear like mask fragments, a hole near her heart and a 17 on her tongue.

"Come here newbie." Apacci called "You work for me now."

"Why should you get her?!" Mila-Rose snapped.

"Hand on I still don't have a Fraccion." Sung-Sun demanded "I should get this one."

"You three stop it." Harribel glared "Apacci may have Arrancar Number 17 Momo Hinamori, she pairs well with Number 13 Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Yes Ma'am." The two silenced themselves.

"How is that possible." Unohana said not realizing for the first time, she was shaking in fear.

"I wouldn't dwell on it, you wouldn't want to waste your last thoughts on that." Harribel smirked "After all you should make them happier, you would want your last thoughts to be as depressing as Hinamori's she spent hers crying out for you to help her, some Captain you turned out to be."

"Stop it!" Unohana demanded "Stay back."

"Uh-Uh." Nel pried her mouth open "Play nice, say Ahh."

Unohana tried to struggled her neck free but she was no match for Nel who held her open long enough for Harribel to get a nipple into her mouth and start lactating the Hollowfication liquid.

Unohana was rapidly covered in the white shell and her mind slipped away as she was converted into a Vasto Lord Class Hollow that erupted from the Cocoon. She looked like a humanoid Manta Ray, her body sleek and streamlined but sporting a large cape like fin that covered her back and connected it to her arms while her head had horns like those from a Manta's mouth and her spine had a long thin tail.

Harribel's Hogyoku glowed and The Hollow transformed into Unohana who retained her Manta horns and now had a hole in her belly, the only other identifier was the large 7 on her left thigh.

"Another Espada?" Apacci asked "Really that new one?"

"Unohana is strong and sexy, my ideal candidate for an Espada." Harribel smiled

"Mistress Unohana!" Isane hugged the new arrival, her large breasts nearly smothering the woman.

"Oh dearest Isane." Unohana smiled petting the girl "My loyal servant."

"HMM!" the two started kissing.

"We're not done yet." Harribel spun the ray gun in her hands ***PEW PEW!***

The two new girls grew sexier as they enhanced, Unohana gaining big Y-cup honkers and a massive ass and Momo got W-cup breasts while her butt got huge, nearly as large an Menoly's.

The two started to get into the fold, Momo eating out Apacci while Unohana sat on her caboose and had Isane finger her. Harribel happily watching the two get used to her way of life while Sung-Sun and Lilynette grinded against their Queen.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

Some time had passed for my harem of happy Arrancar lovers all the women moaning and fucking all hours of the day but I was growing bored again, watching Apacci rub my breasts, Mila-Rose eating me out from the front and Sung-Sun from the back, digging her fingers into my huge juicy booty. Around the room the others were having their fun with their Fraccions, Loly and Menoly getting eaten out by Orihime and Kiyone, Nel was doing the same with Lilynette while Cirucci was punishing Tatsuki roughly, spanking her butt and turning it raw red. Isane and Unohana as well as Hinamori and Rangiku were in a 69 position eating each other out while Rukia happily masturbated to the sights.

"Haa, so bored." I sighed leaning my head in my hand.

"What's wrong?" all three of my underlings jumped up.

"Nothing." I sighed standing up and walking out "I'm just bored of this is all, I want someone new to play with."

"Are we no longer enough for you?" Sung-Sun sighed.

"That's not it, I'm just falling into a routine and I want to change that up." I told her "Apacci, Mila-Rose you come with me I want to see what you can do with those bodies of yours."

"Yes!"

* * *

**NO POV**

In the world of the living Sui-Feng and Yoruichi were investigating the run of disappearances over the last few months.

Before the two could make much progress they were confronted by Harribel and her two Espada.

"Hmm." Sui-Feng couldn't help but get entranced by the butts and breasts jiggling before her eyes.

"Running around naked, you must have some kind of crazy idea." Yoruichi said "Just what are you planning?"

"I guess I have no qualms about sharing my intents with you." Harribel smirked "I'm making myself a great harem of lovely ladies, and you two are next on my hit list, if you come nice and easy you'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

"Hell no." Yoruichi said.

"I see, I'll use force than, Appaci, Mila take care of that other girl, I'll deal with Yoruichi."

"Yes Miss!"

The women engaged in battle, the Arrancar looking to show their new strength. Apacci and Mila-Rose circled around Sui-Feng, the skinny ninja looking for an opening to strike but having trouble focusing as the two happily bounced their bosoms drawing her attention.

"Come on!" Apacci slammed her tits down on Sui-Feng's face "You're not even trying."

"GRR!" Sui-Feng kicked back to strike before stepping back only to press into Mila-Rose butt.

"HYUP!" the dark-skinned woman flipped her up with a motion of her ass.

"HRAAA!" Apacci slammed her ass into Mila-Rose's KOing Sui-Feng.

"Hmph, what a joke." Apacci laughed.

"Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi gasped seeing the girl fall so easily.

"You shouldn't get distracted by her!" Harribel said slamming her tits down on Yoruichi's head, throwing the woman to the ground.

Yoruichi attempted to strike back only to have her hand sink into the flesh of Harribel's bust, the body jiggling in result.

"Fufufu." Harribel laughed "That tickled-OHH!"

"Found your weak spot." Yoruichi smirked pinching the girls nipple.

"HRRA!" Harribel instantly turned and slammed her ass down "I neve gave you permission to touch me…She's out colt hurry up and drag these two back to the palace."

"Yes." The Espada nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. 8 and 9

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmph." Harribel smirked sitting down on her huge ass before Yoruichi and Sui-Feng.

"Ugh." Yoruichi groaned as she and Sui-Feng woke up and saw the throne room.

Yoruichi hissed a bit, embarrassed that she had lost to this bimbo horde.

"Why am I naked?" she wondered out loud as Sui-Feng looked over, blushing furiously as she was naked with her master.

"Hmph." Harribel smirked wider as she watch Yoruichi and Sui-Feng look around the room an see all the Arrancar having sex.

Standing next to Harribel on her right was Apacci who was moaning as Rangiku happily ate out her ass while Momo was around front licking at her pussy. Apacci was happily pushing Momo's head harder against her legs, keeping the young Fraccion in place. On her left was Mila-Rose who was getting her ass shaken around by Rukia, the dark skinned girl moaning in response. Sung-Sun was in the middle, her long tongue filling Harribel's warm wet crevice.

Loly was enjoying Orihime, slapping her tits around while the former human ate out her pussy, licking and flicking her tongue, no matter how many times Loly came it was never enough. Similarly Menoly looked to be enjoying her servant Kiyone very much, the girl was kissing her Mistress' ass and dragging her tongue over Menoly's asshole.

Near them Unohana was sitting on Isane, grinding her big booty into her lover's face as the tall girl licked her pussy with vigor. While this was happening Unohana was leaning back and rubbing Isane's pussy, her fingers pinching and twisting the clit to make the dove Arrancar moan into her pussy.

"HMMM!" Isane moaned licking her fingers clean of Isane's sweet juices.

Nelliel was on her own, no Fraccions to call her own, she was forced to watch Cirucci and Tatsuki in a 69 position while she rammed her pussy with a thick dildo. There was a soft buzzing as next to her Lilynette teased her own hole with a vibrator.

Sui-Feng was stunned at the sight, speechless and incapable of reacting.

" _So this is the life she's planning for all women?"_ Yoruichi thought _"They don't look unhappy but I guess that's because of the constant sex."_

Sui-Feng was thinking similar to her master, a world of enjoyable sex.

Harribel smirked a little, a barely noticeable movement, she saw the two women squirming as they were watching, their hands tied up they had no way to quell the aching in their loins. Harribel knew the two were falling to her mentally the sight off all the sexy bimbos fucking had the two in a state of need.

Harribel stood up and walked towards the two, her curves jiggling around.

"You first." She looked at Sui-Feng "Open your mouth."

_If I throw myself at this than maybe I can protect Lady Yoruichi…_

"Hmph." Sui-Feng looked up "Ah-HMM!"

Harribel shoved her thick fat nipple into Sui-Feng's mouth, the white cream of her breasts pumping out, Sui-Feng felt herself being overwhelmed by the amount of fluid, her throat involuntarily drinking it down, there was so much flooding in her cheeks had puffed out like a squirrel hunting for nuts.

"Oh, you're sucking too." Harribel moaned as Sui-Feng swirled her tongue around "What an eager girl you are, I would let you do this for hours but we have business, so that's enough-HMM!"

Harribel moaned again pulling her nipple free on Sui-Feng's maw.

"HA-NGH!" Sui-Feng groaned.

"Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi gasped as the white shell slowly began to encase her, the moans soon falling silent as she was enclosed.

It took a moment but soon that shell cracked and a large Vasto Lord level Hollow emerged, it looked like a wasp warrior, he had carapace armor and a large stinger above her rear not to mention an insect like face.

"Bzz." The Hollow hummed.

"Wonderful." Harribel laughed "Now become mine!"

The Hogyoku in Harribel's cleavage glowed and Sui-Feng's body reacted, her appearance returning to that of the petit ninja, now with a hole in her stomach and a large ninja like mouth mask on her lower face, the mask fragment looked like a large pair of closed mandibles that could be opened when needed.

Sui-Feng looked to Yoruichi and blinked lifelessly before turning and kneeling before Harribel.

"I'm at your service my Queen." She said.

"Sui-Feng?" Yoruichi said stunned.

"Yes, you are mine." Harribel smiled as a large 9 appeared on Sui-Feng's Right Thigh.

"Nine?" Apacci moaned as Momo ate her out.

"Eight will be here soon." She smiled slyly at Yoruichi "But first."

***PEW***

The beam struck Sui-Feng and her flat body enhanced into glorious curves, big X-cup tits and a large jiggle bubble butt.

"So." Harribel rubbed Sui-Feng's breasts while looking at Harribel "Did you enjoy the show?"

Yoruichi was speechless, she just kneeled there slack jawed. Harribel took the opening and shoved her nipple into Yoruichi's mouth. The fluid started pouring into her, Yoruichi softly sucking in down, Harribel moaning as she felt herself getting suck on. Harribel couldn't believe how good it felt to have Yoruichi sucking on her tits, if she thought Sui-Feng was good the master was even better.

Yoruichi felt herself filling up, her body going stiff as her hollowfication began, she had resigned herself to the feelings deep inside, her desire for sex overpowering her rational thought.

"HAA!" she screamed as her body was frozen, only to crack and spawn a Vasto Lord level humanoid cat Hollow.

"My own pet kitty." Harribel smirked activating the transformation function of the Hogyoku.

Yoruichi regained her appearance now as a Arrancar with a Hollow Hole and cat like ears for a headband being her mask fragment.

"I'm all yours my Queen." Yoruichi kneeled in obedience.

"Yes." Harribel cooed "Are you jealous Mila, I have two beautiful black ladies now."

"Hmph." Mila-Rose scoffed.

Harribel waved her hand and a large 8 appeared on Yoruichi's back.

"Two new Espada." Harribel smiled "I only need one more, I wonder when she'll arrive. Just one more thing."

***PEW***

Harribel blasted Yoruichi, the woman moaning as her breasts ballooned to YY-cups and her ass got big and bouncy.

"This is all?" Yoruichi asked rubbing her ass "Come on, just a little bigger."

"Well okay." Harribel said giving Yoruichi another boost, her butt now rivaling the Queen herself.

"HMM!" Sui-Feng walked up and started kissing Yoruichi, the two quickly lying down to kiss and lick each other all over their new bodies.

"I just want more an more women!" Harribel cheered "I think I should fill up the open Fraccion spots soon."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Fraccion Bimbos

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

In the throne room Yoruichi and Harribel were mashing their big dark asses together in a stunning show. The flesh smacked together and battled for dominance as it slapped together in a glorious sound, the ballooned backsides grinding and sliding together.

"I'm impressed one as new as you is so skilled." Harribel commented.

"I need to please the queen." Yoruichi smirked "No reason to hold back on you Milady."

"Yes, but just know you'll never be superior to me." Harribel pushed back with a little more force.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked "If I get stronger and sexier than you can I usurp that throne?"

"You best not even think such thoughts." Harribel glared "Not only for your own safety, but hers as well."

"OHH!" Sui-Feng moaned from her position between the two huge asses, her head surrounded by jiggly firm flesh.

The girl was in a dream come true surrounded by the pleasure of not only her master but her queen as well, she would have been happy to suffocate between those two.

Still while Sui-Feng may have been a state of pure happiness and bliss Nelliel was not, she was in the corner alone, pouting like a child.

"It's not fair." She grumbled "Everyone else has sexy Fraccions to fuck why don't I!"

She saw Loly and Orihime scissoring sexily not to far from her and near them Menoly was leaning on her chest as Kiyone ate out her huge ass. They weren't even Espada but somehow they had sexy underlings.

The worst was Apacci since she had two Fraccions, Rangiku and Momo, those two fucked her all the time, sucking her tits, slapping her ass raw doing all sorts of fun sexy things. Mila-Rose even had a good Fraccion in Rukia, number 12, that girl worshiped the black goddess that was her master, fucking her all the time, telling her how glorious her big ass was.

Even Cirucci had a Fraccion in Tatsuki, Nel loved Cirucci but she was so jealous of the sexy slave she had.

"M-More!" Tatsuki cried out in pleasure as her ass was whipped again and again.

"HAHAHA!" Cirucci laughed lashing her again "Yes, beg for it slut!"

And then came Nel's arch rival, her worst enemy, Retsu Unohana, Nel hated her, before she had Isane but since that damn healing woman became the 7th Espada and took her lover back Nel was all alone. Nel understood that they were both horny bimbos but she wanted to fuck Isane.

"HMPH!" Nel pouted more "It's just…UGH you know?"

"I guess." Sung-Sun sighed "While I do wish I had a sexy slave I'm not gonna throw a hissy fit about it. I love Lady Harribel but sex with only her does get tiresome after a while."

"Good." Nel smiled now knowing she had a kindred spirit "What about you Lily?"

"HMM!" the wolf moaned pumping her pussy with a vibrator "I'm happy with this thing, I'm still getting used to being alive again, there's no way I can manage a Fraccion now."

"Well I want my own sex slave." Nel told Sung-Sun "Come on let's go get some."

"You suggest we find someone and bring them back?" Sun-Sun asked "We should ask Lady Harribel."

"No let's do this ourselves and show some initiative, that way we can pick who we want too." Nel explained.

"Very well, I'm sure she'll be impressed that we took business into our own hands." Sung-Sun said getting a cape on to hide her presence "Let's go."

* * *

**Later**

The two sexy hourglass Arrancar searched for nearly two hours before they found some targets they felt were worthy of being called their sluts.

The search was still going on for the missing humans and Soul Reapers, and the current two investigators were Nemu and Nanao, both of whom quickly caught the eye of Nel and Sung-Sun.

"She's way too stuffy." Nel pouted observing Nanao "She needs to lighten up."

"Yes, and the other has no emotions, she's too silent." Sung-Sun added "Perhaps Lady Harribel can fix that for us?"

"Good cause I want a bimbo that always wants sex not some stuck up nerdy girl." Nel huffed.

"Yes, I would like someone who pays a lot of attention to me." Sung-Sun smiled "Now, I think these two will do once they've been properly adjusted to meet our needs."

"I agree!" Nel said flashing in and slamming her tits around Nanao's head "So let's nab them!"

"HMMH!" the woman gasped for air before passing out.

"Let us return to Las Noches." Sung-Sun said slinging Nemu over her shoulder and opening a Garganta "I'm too excited to wait."

* * *

**Later**

"Ha!" Nanao gasped as she woke up and saw the state of the room, multiple women taking place in various orgies.

"You two went out without my permission." A large tan Arrancar scolded two other "If you hadn't brought back such promising candidate I would have you both removed from my ranks."

"We just couldn't wait any more." Nel groaned.

"Our deepest apologies Lady Harribel." Sung-Sun bowed "You can punish us as you see fit."

"Hmph." Harribel smirked "I'll think about it, now, let's see what we have here."

Harribel walked up and looked at the two Soul Reapers, Nemu was calm, she seemed to be studying her situation, Nanao on the other hand was panicking already, tears on her face, shaking to break free.

"Let us go!" she snapped "I don't know what you've done but-AHH!"

"Open wide." Nel forced her mouth open.

"HMM!" Nemu was forced open as well by Sung-Sun.

"I can't wait." The snake smirked.

"HAAA!" Harribel moaned as she pushed her tits into their mouths and her magical hollow milk began to flow, coating the two of them in hard shells.

Soon those flimsy eggs cracked and two new Hollows were born. Nemu had turned into a large white moth that floated in the air batting it's very large wingspan on a dozen feet. Nanao had been transformed into a black and white dragon like lizard that roared loudly.

"Now be born anew!" Harribel smiled activating her Hogyoku "In both body and mind!"

There was a light as the two Hollows yelled and turned back into naked young women. They now had yellow eyes and Hollow Holes, Nemu had a mask fragment as a pair of wings on her back while Nanao's was a pair a curved back horns on her head.

Nemu blinked and smiled "Lady Sung-Sun you look wonderful this evening, can I get you anything?"

"Nothing right now." The snake swayed over "Just make sure you follow my orders."

"Of course Miss, I'd be happy too." Nemu said with a polite smile.

"Can you put on the final touches?" Sung-Sun asked her queen.

"Of course." Harribel said blasting the girl and marking her as the 19th Arrancar, the numbe flashing to life on her left hand.

Nemu moaned as her body grew to how Sung-Sun wanted it, two big sexy melon tits and a nice fat booty for her to fuck.

"Excellent." Sung-Sun smiled "Now, fuck me."

"Of course Miss." Nemu said getting on her knees and shoving her face into Sung-Sun's crotch.

"HEHEHE!"

"She's perfect." Nel smiled as Nanao was already grabbing her tits and giggling like a school girl.

"Please fuck me Lady Nelliel." Nanao blushed "I'm so horny, my body needs sex."

"A perfect bimbo." Nel smirked to herself "Just how I like them, who needs to think about anything serious when you could just think about sex."

"Sex~" Nanao moaned at just the word "HMHMM!"

"HAHAHA!" Nel laughed as her breasts were roughly squeezed.

Harribel blasted Nanao and officially dubbed her the 18th Arrancar, the mark appearing right on her hairless crotch. Her tits ballooned like bean bag chairs and her ass got doorframe shatteringly big. Nel loved the look of her new bimbo slave and was already preparing to fuck her all night long.

"Not so fast you two." Harribel snapped.

"HEY!" Nel yelped and Lily and Cirucci grabbed her.

"Unhand me!" Sung-Sun snapped when she was snatched by Apacci and Mila-Rose.

"You two have to be punished." Harribel smirked "Now should I punish you the old fashioned way…or maybe I'll use you as test subjects for that new experiment I've been thinking about…no I can't afford to lose you two if it doesn't work, to the dungeon for the next week."

"Lady Harribel!" they both cried as they were dragged off.

"Don't worry." The Queen smiled "You're not going to hate it, I'll be down to punish you shortly, look at the Brightside you'll be getting a lot of my attention."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Lilynette's Fraccion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

During the last week Sung-Sun and Nelliel had been being punished by me and my force of sexy Espada teaching them a lesson. I wasn't the only one having fun with their bodies, the others were getting in there too.

Cirucci was whipping their butts raw with their asses raw with her whips while Apacci and Mila-Rose sampled their nipples, tugging, pulling and twisting them roughly. When there were openings Unohana and Isane would step up and fuck them with hard dildos, the girls were being punished and I had made sure they wouldn't be getting an pleasure from this, I had bound them in ropes and binds that prevented just that sort of thing.

I was pleasured to see them being punished, everyone understood my rule was absolute, I controlled the Espada, the Fraccions, and more, they all bowed to me.

"Lady Harribel." Lilynette approached me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could go out and find a Fraccion for myself? I think I'm ready to have one."

"Fufufu." I smirked "Of course you're ready, I'm pleased to see you asked nicely, unlike some people. Mila-Rose recently asked if she could recruit a second, why don't the two of you go out together and find some worthy slaves."

Those two left my presence as I smirked down at Sung-Sun and Nelliel who were in a state of frozen pleasure.

"Well now, you've still got about 4 more hours left." I smirked "I wonder if you'll be able to hold out?"

* * *

**Later**

Mila-Rose and Lilynette weren't gone for too long, returning within a few hours with some interesting prospects. Lily had selected a loud-mouthed girl with magenta hair called Riruka to be her first Fraccion, Mila-Rose had brought back that girl's dark skinned friend Jackie. Both had naturally high spirit power and looked to make for exciting Arrancar.

"Where the hell are we!" Riruka snapped "I demand answers!"

"Good." I smiled "You'll be feisty. Let's get started."

"Open up you two." Mila-Rose said as she and Lilynette forced their mouths open.

"HMM!" I moaned as I pushed my nipples in and started pumping my tits, forcing my magic milk into their mouths.

The two yelled and screamed, coughing as they were solidified into their cocoon's their bodies and souls morphing into something wonderful. The eggs cracked and two stunning Hollows stepped out.

One was a large Kangaroo like creature and the other was a Mammoth like Elephant, both looked at me eagerly and I activated my Hogyoku to change them into Arrancar.

Jackie reemerged as a sexy dark beauty, the signs of her Hollowfication were the boots on her feet that looked like Kangaroo feet, there was a large 21 on her right butt cheek. Riruka returned to her human appearance now sporting two tusk like growths on her teeth and a sexy 20 tattooed on her left ass cheek.

The two bowed to me and I smiled at how they were already being so sweet to their queen.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun." Mila-Rose said rubbing Jackie butt before I made it grow as big as hers, the two ladies now having the best butts save for Yoruichi and myself.

"Come on newbie." Lily smothered Riruka with here tits "I'll show you the ropes."

I blasted Riruka giving her some sexy T&A for Lily to play with before I sat on my ass throne.

"Yes my Queendom gets even more splendid." I smirked "Perhaps it's time I start my Resurreccion Experiment."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Resurreccion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Harribel had gathered her servants outside in the sands of Hueco Mundo, all the Fraccions and Espada were present and showing off their sexy bodies, some were even kissing and rubbing each other, Yoruichi and Sui-Feng were having a forceful make out session with eachother. Sung-Sun and Nelliel were both still recovering from their punishment.

"There, relax and rest your head in my lap Lady Sung-Sun." Nemu smiled petting the snakes head.

"Hmm." Sung-Sun rested on the supple thighs of her servant.

"Is this better?" Nanao giggled licking Nel's sore nipples.

"Ha." The 7th Espada moaned "Oh that makes me feel much better."

"Calm down all of you and focus." The Queen said crossing her arms over her large bust "We're out here to conduct an experiment."

"On what if I may ask?" Unohana said.

"Our released forms." Harribel said "I'm sure you've all felt that we were brimming with power, now I want to see how much better that power is when unleashed. I want to see how our released forms adapt to our new bodies."

"Can we use our released forms for our personal time?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't mind." Harribel shrugged picking up her sword "Now then…"

Harribel drew the sword **"Fill, Tiburon!"**

The sword glowed blue and water gushed forth, surrounding Harribel in a vortex like whirlpool.

"OHHH HAAA!" Harribel moaned as the water started to enter her body.

The liquid flooded into her however it could, mouth, nipples, pussy, ass all of it taking in the water, her body slowly expanding in the process.

"HAA!" Harribel moaned as she fully released all her power.

"Holy crap." Apacci gasped.

"You look incredible." Mila-Rose added.

"You're not a Queen." Rangiku said "You're a Goddess."

Harribel was massive, her breasts were gigantic, they were the size of a small home, her ass was like two tiny moons strapped to her hips. Her nipples were large and erect, the were as thick as a tree trunk and a few feet in length. Her skin had gone from tan to a grey blue tone and there was a large fin on her back, her teeth were filled with sharp teeth, her fingers and toes were webbed and all and all Harribel was looking rather shark like.

"Hmph." Harribel grinned patting her breast and feeling them slosh around "My, even I didn't know I had _**This Much**_ power. But I don't want to be alone, Espada, show me your power."

"Of course, we will." Apacci picked up her sword to go first **Thrust, Cierva!"**

There was a blinding flash and Apacci entered her new released form. Her form was similar to the old one but there were some notable changes. She was still covered in brown fur albeit shaved around her vagina now, had antlers which where now bigger and sporting more points and hooves, but her breasts were twice as big as they had been, her ass just the same. Her eyes were now a deep amber color and the whites of her eyes had turned a crimson red, strangest of all their were small lightning bolt like markings on her cheeks.

"Lady Harribel." The deer rubbed her ass against her Queen "Do you love me?"

"You look wonderful Apacci." Harribel smiled.

" **Strangle with Love, Anaconda!"**

Sung-Sun entered her Naga like form complete with exciting new changes. She still looked like a Naga sporting a thick snake tail and a woman's torso and head. Under her eyes were a few pink dots and around her neck was a sort of fur necklace, her mask fragment had grown to cover more of her head and fan our behind like the mane of a Cobra. Like Apacci her breasts had doubled in size and her nipples stood fat and erect. Her front half was covered in soft scales, her tongue had become forked and her voice had a more hiss like tone to it.

"Lady Harribel." She hissed slithering over and swaying "Shall I dance for you."

"Hmm." Harribel smirked watching Sung-Sun's tits rock side to side "Of course."

"My turn then." Mila-Rose said drawing her sword **"Devour, Leona!"**

Mila-Rose now had sharp lion like fangs in her mouth and claws on her hands and feet. There was a large orange X shape on her face, marking out so her eyes were on the right and left side of it. Her hair had morphed into a large lion like mane and now had some golden highlights in it. Her face had pulled out to look more feline in nature, this released form no longer had her armor, she was now naked, sporting massive breasts with huge perky nipples and a large juicy rump that was sure to make things pleasurable for her Mistress.

"Me next." Nelliel stood up and drew her sword **"Praise, Gamuza!"**

Nel transformed into her brownish green Ibex deer like form, her lower half became like that of a centaur, horse tail and all. Her breasts had grown massive, nearly 4 times as big as before and her horse ass was larger and thicker than most.

"OHH!" Nel bucked her front legs "Someone come ride me!"

"I guess I should try releasing this for once." Lilynette said grabbed her sword "Ha… **Chase, Las Lobos!"**

Lily transformed rapidly, her arms and legs twisted and changed to be more wolf like, her hands and feet becoming claws and paws, her legs and outer thighs became covered in a layer of lime colored fur and above her rear a bushy tail formed. Lastly her mouth filled with canines and her hair grew longer and wilder till in nearly reached the floor, two small wolf ears popped up on her head and her face extended out to be more of a muzzle. As with the others her T&A doubled in size and Lilynette was now a full on werewolf dripping with sexual desire.

"Well now that's sexy." Harribel smiled at the girl as she joined the other Espada in pleasuring their Mistress "And you Cirucci?"

"I'm going." The woman said drawing her sword **"Swear, Golondrina!"**

Cirucci's arms turned into large violet wings, as well as she grew another two wings on her back for four total, her hair grew longer and more formally groomed and curled into layers, she grew a long whip like tail with a fan at the tip and her feet and hands grew into talon like claws. Like the others her breasts and butt grew larger.

"Now this is excellent." She smiled snapping her tail against Nel's big horse half.

"HAAA!" Nel jumped up on her back legs in surprise.

"I wanna turn." Loly smirked **"Poison with Lust, Escolopendra!"**

"Me too." Menoly said also drawing her sword **Sting, Escorpio!"**

Both the women transformed. Loly looked similar to her old release, her arms became centipede like creatures with large pincers that she was happy to use on others, the only noticeable change was how much her breasts and butt had grown.

Menoly's released form was a little more terrifying, her hands became large pincers, and there was a massive scorpion stingers raised up above her bit rump, her ass was about three times bigger than before and her breasts twice as large.

"So." She snapped her pincers at Kiyone, come here and let me show you how strong I've gotten."

"Fufufu." Harribel laughed before looking to the various Arrancar she had created "Come now, I want to see all your power as well."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Resurreccion Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"No I know this is the first time for you all releasing your true power." Harribel smiled at the remaining Arrancar "Now who wants to go first."

"I will." Orihime stepped up and drew her sword **"Shine, Angelique!"**

Orihime gained large white feathery wings, and a shimmering halo over her head, her breasts and butt each grew to three times their size, happily wobbling about.

"Do you like it?" Orihime asked Loly.

"Not bad at all." Loly pinched Orihime's butt.

"EEP!"

"Hmmm not bad." Rukia said drawing her sword "But let me show you how much stronger I am, **Hop Conejo!"**

Rukia turned into a sort of a humanoid rabbit, her hair turned pale white, and her face gained a cute button nose, while her ands and feet were more paw like, her legs looking strong and sturdy for kicking about. Her breasts grew a little larger and her ass ballooned to four times bigger.

"Nice." Mila-Rose rubbed her Fraccions ass "A big ass rabbit for a big ass lion."

"Can I show them next?" Rangiku asked her mistress.

"Of course, show them how much stronger my Fraccions are." Apacci laughed.

" **Pounce, Gato Salvaje!"**

Rangiku became a sort of cat girl, orange fur on her arms and legs not to mention a tail and ears her hands and feet looked like claws and her hair was more wild and unkempt and her breasts and butt were of course larger.

"Purr." The cat girl rubbed against Apacci's sexy body "So?"

"Perfect." Apacci teased petting the cat "Now I have a fun little cat to play around with."

"I'll show you a big cat." Tatsuki said drawing her sword **"Ravage Tigresa!"**

Tatsuki, like Rangiku, gained a cat like body only her fur was black with blue stripes and her claws and teeth were notably sharper but her breasts and butt were clearly smaller than her fellow feline.

"GRR!" she growled.

"Don't be so quick to pick fights." Cirucci said smacking her tail against Tatsuki's big butt "At least there's even more of me to whip now."

"Me next!" Kiyone happily transformed **"Swell Up, Ballena!"**

Kiyone doubled in height, becoming a large humanoid whale with huge tits and a large ass. Her body was covered in sleek smooth blue skin and her back had a large fin and blowhole

"Whoa I'm huge!" she boomed.

"Yikes." Menoly stung the girls ass "I guess you'll be useful in smashing things if we ever have to fight all out."

"Isane, let's not be left out." Unohana told her Fraccion.

"Yes." She drew a sword **"Fly Gracefully, Paloma!"**

Like Cirucci Isane turned into a harpy, although her form was sleeker, calmer and more womanly, her breasts were larger and her butt rounder, but her wings were whiter almost silver and more sleek while her legs were less talon like and more like basic bird feet, above her large butt was a large three feathered tail.

"Wonderful." Unohana smirked cupping Isane's massive breast "I can't wait to play with you later."

"Hinamori!" Apacci snapped "You show them too, show them how awesome you are as a Fraccion of the Prime Espada!"

"Y-Yes Mistress!" the girl sheepishly drew her sword **"Whip, Raton!"**

Hinamori gained large claws on her hands and feet that looked like they could split steel and her face extended to be more mouse like while cute round ears grew on her head, her breasts and ass doubled in size and a large tail with a mace like tip grew above her butt.

"See look how stunning my Fraccion are." Apacci said proudly as the two sat next to her begging for attention "They'd wipe the floor with the rest of you!"

"Is that so." Unohana smirked drawing her sword "You think they can take on me, an Espada? Well… **Swim Manta Rayo!"**

Unohana's skin turned white on the front half and dark blue, almost black, on the back. She gained a strange cape like growth that connected her arms to her back similar to the wings of a flying squirrel, she had a long thin tail with a very small barb at the tip, and best of all her breasts and ass happily jiggled around as they tripled in size.

"HHMM!" Unohana moaned as Isane came over and immediately started licking her legs and working up towards her pussy "So…do you think those two little pets of yours could ever stand a chance against me Apacci. Isane and I can take you all one, even if it's three on two."

"Is that a challenge?" the girl glared back.

"That's enough!" Harribel boomed, stopping the fight before it could start "We still have more releases to see, so stop it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Resurreccion Part 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Harribel and her harem of bimbos were enjoying trying out their new animalistic forms very much, of course Harribel was a size beyond all of them but they made sure she was satisfied. The Empress grinned seeing Apacci fucking with Rangiku and Momo, the cat and mouse devouring her pussy, but Harribel's real desire was to see the last of the transformation.

"Nemu." Sung-sun said shaking her hips for her mistress "Don't keep Lady Harribel waiting."

"Of course," The girl bowed and drew her sword **"Flutter, Polilla Venenosa!"**

Nemu's body morphed and changed into a hybrid form. Her hair grew longer and thicker, galling out of its braid and pooling on the ground. Two thin golden wings bloomed out of her back and her breasts and butt bloomed three times bigger.

"Not bad at all." Sung-Sun slithered around as Nemu joined her in dancing for Harribel's enjoyment.

"Jackie." Mila-Rose looked at the other dark skinned Hollow while she spanked Rukia "Hurry up and show me what you can do."

"Right." The woman pulled her sword out of a sheath attached to her leg **"Kick, Canguro!"**

Jackie's feet doubled in size and grew long and powerful as her legs, specifically her thighs, got thick and juicy. She gained a small layer of fat on her belly that expanded into a pouch and her face grew long and sleek as her ears propped back. She grew a thick tail and lastly her breasts and Butt double in size.

"Wow." The woman marveled at her huge squishy butt.

"HMPH!" Mila-Rose slammed her ass against Jackie's the two black booties jiggling furiously "I love how you turned out."

"Come on Nanao!" Nel cheered while grabbing Nanao's tits "I don't want my Fraccion left out."

"OH Mistress Nelliel!" she moaned pulling out her sword "Of course!"

" **Roar, Negro Dragona!"**

Nanao transformed into a black scaled humanoid dragoness. Her eyes turned red and her horns curved back more her back gained massive pitch black wings, her hands and feet ere claws while her face extended to a dragon like snout, best of all her ass and tits quintupled in size.

"RAAAAHHH!" She roared as Nel spanked her ass "Do you like it?"

"Very much." Nel smirked slipping a hand into the girls pussy.

"Riruka!" Lilynette growled "I'm horny! Hurry up and transform already!"

"Y-Yes." The grew rapidly drew her sword **"Slam, Elefante!"**

Riruka doubled in size, becoming taller and thicker, her skin turned a bright magenta pink and her body looked a little heftier in terms of weight, she grew two long curved tusks and a long thick trunk as well. Her breasts and butt happily tripled in size to match her huge body.

Harribel smirked softly, she couldn't help but realize that Tatsuki and Riruka's new forms reminded her a little of some old Fraccions that used to lurk about with Barragan. It only took Lilynette a few seconds to have Riruka start fucking her with her tusks, the ivory lengths slipping into her pussy.

"You two are the last left." The Empress said looking at Yoruichi and Sui-Feng "Don't leave me in suspense."

"Of course." Sui-Feng nodded turning her eyes away from the other Arrancar sex piles **"Buzz, Avispon!"**

Sui-Feng's skin turned into hard yellow and black plates, her hands got sharp and two black shoulder pads formed on her body, she grew a sharp stinger above her fat ass and some antenna and mandibles on her head and face. Her breasts and ass grew significantly bigger.

"Yoruichi." She begged "Come on, I wanna see you too."

"I'm going." The woman laughed patting Sui-Feng's giant tits **"Strike Stealthily, Negro Gato!"**

Yoruichi transformed into a sexy black cat woman, her hands and feet became sharp powerful claws and her face became a little more feline as her ears perked up and her tail grew in along with pierce yellow eyes. Her breasts and ass grew ten times bigger, meaning Harribel was the only one bigger than her.

"OHH!" Yoruichi moaned "Feels so good to let loose!"

Harribel smirked happily as Yoruichi and Sui-Feng started having sex right then and there, huge curvy bodies rubbing together.

"I rule over all this." She smiled "But…it's still not enough, I want more."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Sisters

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Harribel was sit and enjoy the wonderful sex happen all around her. She was the only one not released, but everyone else were and going all out like the animals they are true are.

Harribel snuggled herself into Apacci's massive fat furry ass. Being the one that wanted to be perfect and loved by Harribel the most Apacci would be anything her Queen which no matter what. Harribel was think and want Apacci's ass to be her throne. Warm, soft, and just a perfect furry ass she would love to sit on and just Apacci's pussy and butthole to play with any time too enjoy Apacci moan and beg for more along with her delicious cum too.

Sung-sun still a full on white naga was dance her life away all for her Queen. It was truly perfect and hypnotic watch her. Her massive white breasts jiggled all around without stopping at all, as her fat white ass bounce with an end too. Sung-sun was just perfect as their source of fun. Harribel would just sit watch her, while finger herself in her pussy fast and hard want to fuck with Sung-sun.

Mila-Rose was doing that. Harribel sat on her massive Apacci's ass throne, while her leg were spread and her lovely lioness Mila-Rose lick her pussy with her big and strong tongue. Harribel would grab onto Mila-Rose fur and pull her in closer mash her feline face into her pussy and order her to make her cum hundreds of time over.

Those were just her three most sexual loyal lovers. All around the room were beyond wild sex the only released bimbo women like that can do perfect. Rangiku and Momo were making sure their Mistress Apacci was have the best sex too. Rangiku was sucking on both of Apacci's thick nipple had her mouth full enjoy Apacci's moan of more as Rangiku suck, bit, and chew on the fat nipples. Momo used her tail to wrap around Apacci's neck and force her Mistress to have her face shoved unto her ass. Momo enjoy Apacci's tongue lick both her holes and moan out loud too.

Harribel grin very proud of her Apacci. She true was her perfect sexual lover she wanted. For Mila-Rose, Rukia was munching on her Mistress massive ass enjoy both her leaking holes too. Along with Jackie mashing her massive ass into Mila-Rose, Rukia was a very lucky bunny and switch to her Mistress and fellow fraccion pussy give both beast and eat out and Rukia was loved being cover in all of their cum too.

Sung-sun still dance, but had Nami with her dance too while floating too. Her massive breasts bounce and her ass shaking with end too. Turn Harribel on more watch so perfect creature give themselves up dance all for her and want Harribel to be long in the lust of want more massive breasts and asses too.

Heck that was even the end of the fun, since Harribel look at more of the sex happen around too. Loly was hold Orihime upside down. Orihime was happy eat her loves pussy, while Loly snuggle her face against Orihime's ass, while have her long arm wrap around her and squeezing her fat tits and buttcheek too.

Menoly was under her lover Kiyone as she moaned out like the whale she was. Menoly used her claws to force Kiyone's pussy open to enjoy lick it, while using her tail to fuck her up her asshole too. Kiyone just didn't nothing, but moan let Menoly enjoy her fun and being wash over and care in her cum too.

Unohana and Isane used their wing like arm to hold each other just kissing each other lips and having their tongue in each other mouths too. They massive breasts pressed again each others, as they enjoy feeling their hand/claw play with each other huge fat ass too. Isane have a bonus having Unohana's tail in her pussy too.

As for Nel the sexy centaur was having a lot of fun too. Nanao being a giant dragoness, Nelliel was able to put her head into Nanao's large pussy making the dragoness drool a lot, while she used on of her long finger claw tip to fuck Nelliel up her fat horse ass too. Both were enjoying themselves very much. Nelliel get fucked and all the cum to enjoy to have, while Nanao get the best sex of all time.

Lilynette was enjoy her hardcore sex too. Lilynette suck her ass up, while Riruka shoved her trunk into her pussy fucking and blow into. Lilynette was howling out loud scream for more and her elephant not to stop at all. Riruka was happy to give her Mistress all she got, while Riruka, while play with herself happy.

Cirucci was have the best sex too with her Tatsuki. Cirucci sat her massive ass on Tatsuki head and playfully mash it down on her. While to her whip tail with an fan tip to spank her tigress huge ass too, while her claw hands were play with Tatsuki's massive breasts and long nipple. Cirucci moan out too, since under her, Tatsuki was biting on her ass, while lick her pussy and butthole too.

Lastly were Sui-Feng and Yoruichi going all out too. Both were grinning the wet pussy against each other. They were kiss rough and squeezing and smacking their tits around wild, while twisting on their nipples too. They were spanking the huge fat ass too. They were a sexual jiggle mess of tits and asses wildly moving around with an stop to them.

Harribel loved this very much. This was her perfect world and all her sexy perfect women too. Yet it wasn't enjoy for her. She need more and more women. She want thousand of Arrancar women release in their true form fuck like this for her to watch and enjoy. See everyone wasa lost in pleasure and didn't want to stop. Harribel decided to got out herself and find some more women to make into her wonder bimbo Arrancar the want to have sex all the time.

* * *

**Later**

Harribel entered the world of the living, once again it was raining, her tanned skin shimmering as water cascaded down her large breasts. Harribel found herself outside the home of two sisters with powerful Spirit Energy.

Inside the house Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki were relaxing and watching some TV, their Friday night rather boring for girls their age.

"Hmm?" Karin looked over when she heard a knock on the door "I'll get it."

They both walked over towards the door and saw a tall, busty, curvy tan skinned woman standing there with rain dripping down her body.

"Who are you?" Karin asked very confused.

Harribel just grinned "You don't need to worry about that."

Harribel reached out and grabbed the two, suffocating them with her breasts and taking them back to her palace.

* * *

**Later**

Karin and Yuzu awoke like so many others, naked and confused before Harribel. The Sisters saw the orgy raging around them as they were shocked at the sight.

"What is going on?" Karin asked recognizing a few of the girls as her older brother's friends.

Harribel didn't answer, instead she slowly walked towards the girls, her big tits slowly jiggling around.

"I unlock the true potential and desire of all women." Harribel smirked "I let them gain untapped power and sexuality, and now I'll unlock you too."

Harribel stuffed her nipples into their mouth and moaned as they were forced to suck the thick nubs, the two moaning as they were slowly covered in white goo that hardened to trigger their transformation into Arrancar.

Both soon hatched and spilled out in their new forms, Karin had a large fin on her back, rows of sharp teeth and striped skin, her new form like that of a tiger shark. Yuzu was on all fours looking like a cat, she had mostly white skin but some black stripes to complete her white tiger look. Harribel quickly used her Hogyoku on them, the two gaining Human forms, each with a number and mask fragment, Karin still had her large white sharp teeth and was numbered 22 on her right breasts while Yuzu retained her tiger paws for hands and has a small 23 on her left breast.

Harribel happily grew the two melon sized tits and nice round butts before calling them over.

"You two will serve me closely." She smirked as Karin bit her breasts while Yuzu spread her cheeks with her paws and dug in to eat her new queen out.

"Perfect." Harribel moaned "But I want more."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Chizuru and Ikumi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"Yes." I hummed leaning back on Apacci's big furry ass, relaxing on my butt throne as I watched the others in my rule fuck around me.

Apacci hummed as I rested myself against her rear, I had selected the roundest, sexiest ass to be my throne.

"Hmm…" I hummed as I looked down and saw Mila-Rose licking my pussy, her tongue sliding up and down my slit.

I was dripping cum, I forgot I could even cum so much but I wasn't stopping as my lioness lover licked me, drinking as much as she could. Up top my breasts were being licked, rubbed and sucked by Karin and Yuzu.

"That's wonderful, my sweet daughters." I smiled.

"Yes Mother." The hummed kissing my fat nipples.

The two had started referring to me as their mother, I thought it was kinda cute to have some daughters like them.

"Still, I want more slaves." I smiled "I think it's time for some more recruiting."

* * *

**NO POV**

Chizuru was at Ikumi's shop, the older woman having helped the girl out now that her friends had disappeared months ago,. Chizuru appreciated the kindness of the woman and how attractive she was but both were surprised when there was a knock on the door. It was raining again, like it always seems to do when someone is kidnapped.

Chizuru answered the door and game face to breasts with Harribel, the tanned skinned woman smirking as her blonde hair was wet and flat from the rain, the water dripping off her body.

"Hmm." The Arrancar Queen licked her lips sexually.

"Who are you?" Ikumi asked defensively.

"You're queen." Harribel smirked "The one who will lead you to a new life."

Harribel grabbed them and smothered them with her huge tits, making them pass out as she dragged them back to her domain.

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

"Fufufu." I laughed as the naked humans I brought back finally awoke.

I had chosen these two because they had a slight spiritual pressure of Orihime and Tatsuki so I knew they had potential, plus they looked good too.

"Hello ladies." I smiled on my ass throne as the two awoke.

Ikumi looked nervous and terrified but Chizuru seemed interested in what was happening around her, I had sensed a great sexual craving in her when I abducted her but it was climbing even now. She was engrossed in the sight of Orihime on all fours with Loly licking out her pussy, the girl moaning and shaking her huge ass for her master, near them Tatsuki was on her back spread eagle being fingered by Cirucci, moaning like the whore she was.

"Like what you see?" I said standing up.

"HAA!" Apacci moaned as I pushed against her huge ass and stood up.

"You're friends have entered paradise." I walked forward jiggling about "And soon you'll join them in this world of pleasure and love. I'm sure Loly will love another sex slave."

"Here." I shook my right breast for Chizuru "All you need to do it drink."

"Yes…yes…" Chizuru hummed moving forward.

"What are you doing?!" Ikumi yelled.

"You too!" Yuzu smiled.

"Once you taste Mother's magic milk you'll understand." Karin added as the sisters forced my other nipple into her mouth.

"OHHH!" I moaned as the white fluid began to flow from my breasts into her mouth.

"HMM!" Ikumi gagged.

"MMMMM!" Chizuru sucked as hard as she possibly could.

White fluid gradually spilled out of their mouths and covered the two women in hard shells. Inside they underwent a stunning metamorphosis and soon hatched into a Pterodactyl and an Eel. I smirked at my two latest creations and converted them into Arrancar, Chizuru marked with a 24 on her forehead and her arms still looked like her dinosaur wings, Ikumi was covered in some white slick patches and had a large 25 on her smooth belly.

"Where do you belong, what is your purpose?" I smirked.

They both bowed "We belong to you Empress Harribel, we live for sex and nothing else."

"Good." I zapped them with the growth gun, both moaning as they gained melon tits and big fat asses.

"I'm so big." Ikumi giggled rubbing her huge tits.

"I guess flying is out." Chizuru giggled smacking her ass.

"Come play with me." Orihime pulled Chizuru over towards Loly.

"Yeah that's right, both of you get down there." The girl moaned as they started eating her out right there.

"Can we have this one mother?" Karin and Yuzu asked rubbing Ikumi's huge breasts.

"Sure girls, enjoy her." I said sitting down on Apacci's huge ass as my daughters started to suck and play with the eel's tits.

_This is fun, but I'm not done growing this kingdom yet._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Zero to 100

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

I hummed softly to myself as I slept between Apacci's huge ass cheeks, the large furry deer butt keeping me warm and comfortable. I happily nuzzled into her cheeks, grabbing handfuls to mold around my head like a pillow. I was able to place my huge tits and fat ass perfectly as to not have them in the way. My sleep was interrupted by my own body, it was morning and I was craving sex.

I worked my way off my ass bed and stretched, my big chest pushing out as I did so, I reached back and gave my huge ass a rub before looking around and seeing my servants were all asleep. I was pleased with my harem, all the girls looked so happy in their beastly forms, I unfortunately couldn't keep my huge shark form, it was just too large to handle with my need to go to the human world and steal away more subjects, soon though I would assume my true form and let other do the kidnapping for me.

"Hmm, I guess I'll go get some new subjects while these fools sleep off their orgasmic hangover." I smirked walking away while swaying my hips, my big ass jiggling softly.

* * *

**Later**

I walked around the human world, rain pouring down around me, my presence here always makes it rain, nature itself bends around my powerful spirit energy. I enjoyed the rain on my skin, my sexy body shimmering with water as I stepped around slowly. I knew no one would go out in the rain, and even then the few who would wouldn't sense me due to my overwhelming power.

"Oh, but I do feel someone…two someones with exceptional power like mine." I smirked "No these two are stronger than me, that kinda pisses me off."

I headed to the park and saw two women standing under a shared umbrella, one was very curvy, large full breasts that would have rivaled mine before my enhancement, long violet hair that curled at the end and a sexy face, the other was skinny, black hair tied in a bun as she looked around, I recognized them as Kirio and Shutara, two of the strongest Soul Reapers in all of existence.

I overheard them talking about the disappearances, Kirio was worried that they wouldn't find anything or that something might happen to them or her old disciple Hiyori while Shutara reassured her they had no reason to fear, they were too strong to be kidnapped.

"Is that a challenge…?" I smirked walking out and allowing the two to sense my presence.

As I walked forward my huge bust bounced ever so softly, the rain dripping down my skin, my ass shook the same, rain collecting and beading down my tanned skin.

"You're certainly an odd sight." Kirio scanned my body "Are you lost, do you need help?"

"Wait." Shutara put up a hand "Who are you?"

"Hmph." I smirked "Harribel, Queen of the Arrancar."

"What are you doing here?" Shutara glared.

"I'm here for you." I chuckled.

"Huh?" Kirio looked at me confused.

"This is bad." Shutara began to prepare to fight.

I quickly reacted and subdued them, I slammed my ass into Shutara while grabbing Kirio and shoving her face into my tits, my fleshy body suffocating them both.

"HMM!" I moaned as they squirmed and struggled, Kirio slapping my tits around trying to free herself, Shutara grabbing my ass in an attempt to push me off.

"There we go, two more to bring back." I smirked picking up their unconscious bodies "Hiyori…I should remember that name for the next recruiting trip I do."

* * *

**Later**

I laid out on Apacci's big fat furry ass, watching Kirio and Shutara come to and look around at my love palace.

"Welcome." I smiled relaxing and rubbing Apacci's ass with both hands "I can't tell you how happy I am to have two members of the Zero Squad here ready to join my court."

"HMPH!" Apacci moaned a bit as I pushed off her ass so I could stand up.

"You're mad." Shutara hissed.

"Do I look like I care." I smirked at her.

"It's strange." Kirio commented "None of them look unhappy or in pain."

"I made them happy." I explained "I freed them from their shackles and allowed them to live a wonderful eternal life of pleasure. I'm happy that you can tell I'm making a wonderful world for women. Here no one suffers, there is no pain, no hunger, no sadness, they don't even age! They live here free to love and fuck forever!"

"This is a nice place." Kirio admitted "I…can't really see anything that wrong with it."

"Are you crazy too?!" Shutara snapped at her.

"You're so annoying." I sighed throwing my ass back, sitting on her to muffle her complaints.

I smirked and reached out, cupping one of Kirio's big tits, rubbing the tender melons, the woman moaning softly as I played with her, her hands were tied back so she had no way to fight me, not that she even wanted too.

I was proud of having broken a Zero Squad member so easily, I reached but and untied her the woman quick the rub my breasts happily.

"Yeah that's it." I moaned "You're good."

Still as pleasurable as this was I couldn't take risks with unchained women walking around. I stood up and removed my ass from Shutara's face, the woman already getting loud.

"Why you, once I free myself I'll-HMPH!" I quickly shoved one of my thick tanned nipples into her mouth to shut her up.

"Here." I cupped my free tit and jiggled it at Kirio "Drink."

Kirio was panting, a light blush dusting her cheeks. I felt her how breath on my breasts as she latched on and started sucking my right nipple.

"Hmm, yes." I ran my hand through her hair "You're a good girl Kirio, don't stop sucking."

I felt my breasts heat up and start lactating the Hollowfication liquid, the two Zero Squad members were slowly cocooned in white shells as I pulled my nipples free from their mouths. Inside I knew they were being corrupted and morphed into Arrancar that slowly hatched out of their eggs.

I watched the two new Hollows step out, they were powerful, Vasto Lord levels. Kirio looked like a sort of large armored boar with huge tusks while Shutara was like a large black widow spider.

"How strong." I awed "But it's time to make you stronger."

I activated the Hogyoku, the two glowed and slowly returned to their humanoid forms albeit now with Hollow Holes and mask fragments, Kirio's some small tusks in her mouth and Shutara a small spider butt like tail above her ass.

"You're both strong, but I want to save my last Espada spot, so I'll give you something better." I smiled.

A large 101 appeared on Kirio's back and a 102 on Shutara's.

"You'll be my knew Privaron." I smirked.

"Thank you, Lady Harribel." They both bowed to me.

"Thank you." I smirked reaching between my huge ass cheeks and taking out my raygun "Time for you girls to grow…but first."

I messed with some settings on the side before aiming and zapping them.

"HAAA!" Kirio moaned as her already large chest grew bigger and bigger, jiggling and quaking with volume, her ass fattening up nicely as well.

"OHHH!" Shutara did the same, her flat chest growing big, her ass rounding out.

"HMM!" the both moans as a third growth spurt happened, this one to their bellies.

Their cores ballooned outward, stretching as they both looked to be nearly 12 months pregnant.

"I think the results of that experiment were good." I laughed holstering the ray gun up my ass.

"This is nice." Kirio rubbed her belly.

"It feels good." Shutara smirked and poked her round bump "But something else would feel even better.

The two smirked and started to walk up to me, I licked my lips with anticipation as they started pressing their bodies against me, Kirio in front and Shutara behind me. They rubbed their baby bellies against me as they started to tease my body. Shutara got on her knees, spread my cheeks and went to town on my pussy while Kirio and I made out, the other Privaron fondling my bust as my hands naturally moved to caress her big belly.

_There's going to be even more Arrancar soon, maybe I should let my recent recruits use their Resurreccion now?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Resurraccion 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A few days had passed and Harribel was enjoying all the sex with her harem of lovers. The new girls had settled in very well, Chizuru was already Loly's new slave with Orihime and Loly couldn't wait for Chizuru to release her true from like her angelic Orihime.

Ikumi was spending time with Karin, the younger Arrancar shoving her big ass in the older woman's face, forcing her to eat her out while Karin would get her fun from squeezing Ikumi's tits. Meanwhile her sister Yuzu was with Shutara the two kissing and enjoying each other's company. Shutara would squeeze and spank Yuzu's ass while the teen would jiggled Shutara's tits or kiss her round belly.

As for the mighty Harribel she was laying out on Apacci's ass with Kirio. Kirio was sucking hard on her dark nipples while digging her hands into Harribel's big juicy butt. Harribel enjoyed this returning the favor by slapping Kirio's ass or kissing her breasts and belly. Harribel wasn't sure what it was that made her like Kirio, was it the sexy violet hair she had, or her huge tits with big pink nipples, perhaps it was her sexy ass or her round belly, or maybe it was all of them combined that prevented Harribel from keeping her hands off the woman. Still Harribel knew there was more fun to be had if these woman were left to show off their true forms.

"Listen up." The Queen said from her spot on her primary Espada's ass "I think it's time for our new members to ascend to the next level so we can see their true beauty, unfortunately due to the immanigablity of my released form I won't be able to join you for now, but I'll enjoy gathering more women for our world."

Harribel smirked and settled into Apacci's ass, the deer girl moaning a bit "So who's first?"

"I'll go first." Chizuru stepped up **"Glide, Pterodáctilo!"**

Chizuru's arms transformed into wings as her skin turned pink with dinosaur scales. Her head streached to a point in the back and front as her breasts doubled in size, her nipples getting longer, her butt also jiggled to twice its size.

"RAAAH!" she cried out in her new released form.

"Imagine all the full we'll have with that." Loly smirked wrapping one of her long centipede arms around her pet.

"I'm happy you're pleased with it." Chizuru hummed.

Ikumi stepped up next and drew a small dagger like sword **"Slip Through, Anguila!"**

Ikumi didn't change much, her legs fused to make her naga like while her hands became claw like and her teeth sharp and dangerous. She moaned as her breasts grew to triple the size and her ass the same. Her body began to secrete a thick slimy mucus like substance as she finally became eel like.

"Wow." Karin laughed "I bet that slime will make things even more fun."

"I'm glad you're pleased." Ikumi said rubbing her slimy body.

"I'm going next." The Queen's adopted daughter said drawing her sword **"Swim, Tiburon Tigre!"**

Karin began to turn into a shark woman like Harribel did upon release, her skin turned greyish blue as a long fish tail grew above her ass, her back also grew a large fin and smaller fins appeared on her elbows as well. Her teeth grew sharp and her skin gained some blue stripes as lastly her breasts and ass double to gargantuan size.

"Very nice." Harribel hummed "You look even more like my daughter now."

"Watch me too." Yuzu drew her sword **"Strike Swiftly, Tigre Blanco."**

Yuzu quickly became a tigress like Tatsuki, her hands and feet turning into claws, her body gaining fangs and a long tail, white fur with black stripes grew on her body. The girl was in heaven like this and could only purr as she grew even bigger T&A.

"She looks good." Tatsuki purred.

"That's the Queen's daughter." Cirucci warned "You'd best not get any ideas."

Karin and Yuzu stayed close to their mother, letting Harribel enjoy their bodies while the last two women released.

"My turn." Shutara said **calmly "Spin your Webs, Araña Viuda Negro!"**

Shutara felt her spider abdomen grow larger as size legs erupted out of it and her two normal legs became more spider like. Two venomous fangs formed in her mouth and six eyes on her face as her human butt tripled in size and her chest quaked the same, her body now that of a sex Arachne.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Shutara hummed making some webbing with her spider ass "Think of the fun I could have."

Last up was Kirio, the pink haired woman slid out from her spot on Apacci's ass and drew her sword.

" **Eat, Credo!**

Kirio began to fatten up a bit but in a good way, her feet turned into hooves as her skin took on a darker browner tone, her hair got unkempt and wild as her nose scrunched up like a pigs, her belly expanded and grew out to make her look like someone who had been pregnant for years, her ass grew five times as big and nearly touched the floor as her tits got four times bigger and she even grew another set of them.

"SQUEE!" she hummed becoming her new boar form.

"Wonderful." Harribel smiled.

"It was all for you my queen." Kirio oinked.

Harribel smirked as everyone once again settled in for sex, she knew that this new crop of transformations would hold them over, but not for long, then she'd need to recruit more lovers.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Vizards

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It had been another few weeks since Harribel's last excursion and as usual her queendom was fucking like made for her enjoyment. Everyone was enjoying their time together but Harribel had once more grown bored and decided she needed to do more recruiting and headed off to the human world to do just that.

She arrived with little fanfare at the hideout of the Vizards and observed Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro. These three were already a sort of half Hallow so she was looking forward to bringing them under her rule.

"It's getting dark, looks like rain." Mashiro hummed.

"It's not supposed to rain you're imagining things." Lisa sighed reading a magazine.

"Who gives shit." Hiyori grumbled "We're stuck inside with the rain so it doesn't matter what the weather report said it was supposed to be today."

Suddenly the three stopped as they noticed a woman had just walked into their house, she was tall tanned, two huge tits and two beach ball sized ass cheeks. Mashiro just stared at her in stunned silence, Lisa doing the same.

"Who the hell are you and how'd you get in here?!" Hiyori yelled.

"Why is it that girls with flat chests have such big mouths?" Harribel hummed to herself "Now what are your names."

"I ain't telling you nothing!" Hiyori yelled.

"I see, and you?" Harribel smiled at Lisa, the glasses wearing girl melting at her words.

"Lisa…that's Mashiro and Hiyori." The girl said.

"Interesting." Harribel smirked at Hiyori "Well I'll be taking you all back now."

"What?"

"HMPH!"

Harribel pulled Lisa and Mashiro against her chest while pinning Hiyori under her ass and moaning.

"Three more captured." The tan queen moaned.

* * *

**Later**

Back at the palace the three Vizards were stripped naked and tied up, slowly awakening later to the sight of Harribel and her Harem.

The three awakened without much time passing, Harribel smirking at them from her position on her Apacci Ass throne. Lisa didn't seem to mind being naked all that much and she was somewhat turned on by the sight of the other lesbians making love in the room.

"Welcome to my domain, a world of sex, love and naughtiness." Harribel smirked at the three women "And you'll be perfect don't you agree Nelliel?"

"I'd like another Fraccion." The centaur giggled while looking at Lisa who blushed in response.

"RAAH!" Hiyori squirmed around "Let me go!"

"Fufufu." Harribel laughed "How cute, you think you're in charge."

Harribel smirked and reached over to rub Kirio's big juicy butt.

"Don't you recognize her?" Harribel smirked "I believe she mentioned someone with your name, before she was Hollowfied."

Hiyori put two and two together, hissing as Harribel kissed Kirio.

"You're a monster." Hiyori hissed.

"Thanks for that, but I'm much more beautiful than a monster." Harribel stood up and walked towards the three "Now let's get to the fun part, you two."

She smirked at Lisa and Mashiro while cupping her hefty breast "Come and drink."

"I don't get it." Mashiro blinked but felt herself being drawn to the breast presented to her.

"HMM!" Lisa was soaking wet as she felt the breast calling to her.

Before they even realized it the two had started sucking on Harribel's fat tits, the queen moaning in the process.

"Heh." Harribel grinned at Hiyori "Watch and learn this will be happening to you in just a bit."

The two girls were encased in cocoons that started to morph them into Hallows. They hatched free, Mashiro now looking like a large Mantis and Lisa a large white Hollow Bear.

Harribel quickly morphed them into Arrancar, Mashiro retaining her slicers, the sharp blades marked with 26 while Lisa kept her paws and was marked 27.

Both wasted no time bowing to their new queen "What do you need of us?"

"Just to join us for some fun." Harribel blasted them to make them grow large jiggling breasts and butts.

Mashiro went over to serve Shutara while Lisa partnered with Nel.

"See, I am all powerful." Harribel smirked at Hiyori and forced her tits into her mouth "You lose brat."

Hiyori's mouth was flooded with the liquid, her cheeks puffing out as she struggled not to choke. Harribel grinned as she began to freeze and solidify Hiyori into a cocoon.

Hiyori soon hatched into a small Baboon like Adjuchas Hollow. Harribel laughed and the howling monkey before turning Hiyori into a Arrancar, the girl branded with a 28 on her perky ass, the Fragment of her mask shown as a Monkey's tail above her butt.

Harribel then zapped the little monkey to give her some big round tits and a juicy fat Baboon like ass.

"HMM!" the monkey hugged Kirio.

"Another job well done." Harribel sat in Apacci's ass.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Kukaku

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

I was looking over my shoulder, my harem of big sexy Arrancar fucking like mad. I smirked before spread Apacci's huge ass cheeks and going back to eating her out. As I buried my head between her deep ass valley I jiggled my own impressive rump.

"Lady Harribel…I'm going to…OHHH!" Apacci moaned cumming all over my face.

"Wonderful." I pulled my head free and licked my lips, my throat coated with her cum "What was that your fiftieth time?"

"HMM!" she moaned as I sat back between her cheeks, enjoying my ass throne.

I reached into my cleavage and pulled out a bottle of oil, dumping the fluid all over my breasts, rubbing them and making them shine.

"You look good like that." Yoruichi patted my oiled-up tits.

"Tell me something I don't know." I smiled "Still…I think I need to make one last trip to the Living world, I hope this doesn't take to long, I don't want to leave my throne empty."

"HAA!" Apacci moaned when I patted her ass.

* * *

**Later**

As I walked into the Living World it was raining once more, my sheer presence having its effect on this world.

"Haa…" I sighed as the water washed the oil off my tits.

I started walking, my hips swaying and my tits bouncing all over. I looked around for about an hour and couldn't find anyone with enough Spiritual Pressure to withstand the Hollofication Process, there were some school girls but they were too weak, if I tried with them they'd just turn into brainless hollow bugs.

But then I sensed her, the woman in the park. She was tall with wild black hair, two large breasts…but only one arm.

_She's the one…_

I started walking towards her, she noticed me but said nothing at first.

"Are you the one that's been abducting women?" she asked.

"Clever." I smirked admitting guilt "Why are you standing here Miss…?"

"Kukaku." She put her lone arm on her hip.

"Why, do you intend to stop me?" I asked.

"No, I know there's no way for someone like me to take you down." She frowned "Sides my friends are gone, and if I had to guess you took them."

"You mean ones like Yoruichi." I smirked "Yes she's one of mine."

"Then I'd rather be with them then fight alone." She sighed.

"Very well." I opened a Garganta "Then come with me and let's start your new life."

* * *

**Later**

Kukaku almost seemed in awe of the way my menagerie of sexy breasts looked.

"Well." I cupped one of my huge tits "How about it, ready to shed that shell?"

"HMM!" she was quick to start sucking on my fat nipples.

I loved it when someone sucked my tits and watching her start to freeze and change made me smile. Her shell form and soon she burst free, now a Rhino like Adjuchas level Hallow. I wasted no time turning her back and blasting her with the Expansion Gun.

I gave her huge pillowy breasts and ass cheeks. Her Arm returned although it was pure white and hollow like, marked with the number 29.

"Looking good." Yoruichi wasted no time making out with her friend, the two immediately adopting a relationship.

_Yes this is good…now to start that next experiment._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	26. Back From the Dead

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

I had a large pattern drawn on the floor, I was planning on using an old spell to revive lost souls, I'd take them and force them to join my armada of sexy strong Arrancar. The old me wouldn't have messed with forces like this…by the new me, the God I had become when infused with the Hogyoku's powers, she would love this.

"HRAA!" I let power pour into the circle, the pattern on the ground glowing as three souls appeared before me.

One was older but the other two were teenagers, the older woman was the mother of Karin and Yuzu, Masaki. The two teenagers were known as Nozomi and Senna.

"What's going on?" Nozomi wondered.

"Where are we?" Masaki looked at her hands.

"You're in my palace of perfection." I hummed walking towards them, my body swaying sexily I have revived you to serve in my army."

"What?"

I explained to them my powers, my palace, my desires.

"Now come to me." I rubbed my tits and looked at the younger girls "You two suckle from my breasts."

The two looked at each other and new there was no choice, besides I had revived them, the owed me. The walked nervously forward and began to drink.

"Yes." I rubbed the top of my breasts "Yes…but do it harder, this is going to awaken your true powers-HAAA!"

I felt my nipples surge and heard the two choke a bit as my transforming fluid gushed into their bodies. The two moaned as their souls shook with unimaginable power for their current minds and bodies to bare.

"W-What's happening?!" Senna screamed.

"HAAA!" Nozomi moaned as her body was slowly enclosed in a cocoon "I feel…OHHH!"

The two fell silent as they began to evolve and hatch into their new forms, Nozomi resembling a snarling crocodile with huge jaws and Senna a sleek and sharp cheetah.

"RAAHH!" Nozomi roared as I transformed her into a Arrancar.

"NYAARRR!" Senna hissed as her body mutated back to a more suitable form.

The two were back as Arrancar, Nozomi sporting the number 30 on her cheek, her mask remaining like teeth. Senna was christened number 31 on her side and retained her sharp claws.

"Milady." Senna got on her knee before me.

"Ask anything of us your Empress." Nozomi bowed with her.

"I know." I smirked zapping the two and making them grow, both gained gigantic breasts and asses so large they touched the ground.

"Thank you." The two moaned rubbing their tits together before going off to fuck with Sung-Sun.

"What was that?" Masaki gasped.

"Don't worry you'll be joining them just like your daughters did, oh wait." I smirked as Karin and Yuzu walked out from behind my huge ass and hugged me "I mean my daughter."

"Mom who's this stupid human?" Karin asked.

"Make her a slut already." Yuzu giggled "I wanna play with her."

Masaki looked at the shark and tiger that used to be her daughters and looked ready to weep in sadness but I took her moment of sadness as an opening to shove both nips in her mouth.

"Yes that's it suck." I laughed pushing her head roughly against my huge bosom "First I stole your daughter and now I'll steal your freedom too!"

Masaki gagged and groaned as my magic milk flooded her, spilling out the sides of her mouth and mutating her body into a cocoon.

"No…no…NOOOO!" she screamed until she was silenced.

"Hmph." I smirked popping my wet nipples free and waiting for her to transform into my latest slut.

Masaki slowly hatched, returning to this world as a fox like creature.

"YEEE!" she yipped when I started to transform her into an Arrancar, one marked with 32 on her back, between her shoulder blades and retaining her busy fox tail.

"Well what do you two think?" I said shooting Masaki and making her grow hourglass like.

"She looks great, real slutty." Karin smirked.

"Yeah, can we play with her Mom?" Yuzu giggled.

"Of course, my dears, fuck to your hearts content." I told them.

"This is wonderful." I said sitting on Apacci's ass.

"HMM!" the throne moaned a bit.

"Mila-Rose." I told the girl "Come help me would you."

"Of course Empress." She walked over before backing up and pining my body between their asses.

"HMM!" I moaned in cushy heaven.

_This is great…but I still want more, more slaves…and more power._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. Full Release

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Harribel's POV**

We were having another wonderful day of fucking and loving, my slaves, sluts and whores were fucking like it was the only thing they could do. However I was sick of seeing some of them holding back, it was time for them to release their power.

"Now then, show me what you've got." I smirked.

"Me first!" Mashiro skipped forward, tits bouncing all over **"Ruega Mantis!"**

Mashiro's skin turned a lime green, her slicers grew even longer and sharper as her curves enhanced, her legs grew long and sleek, a long thorax grew above her ass and as she morphed into a sexy Mantis woman.

"You look wonderful, much better than Noitra ever looked like that." I laughed.

"These will be extra fun." Mashiro rubbed her slicers together like they were knives in a kitchen.

"I'm next." Lisa drew her sword **"Growl Oso!"**

Lisa body was covered in brown fur, her breasts grew even larger, her claws grew bigger and more crude as her belly jiggled a bit and she grew a small gut.

"Ouf." Lisa adjusted to her new weighty tits and belly "Hmm, not bad I don't mind this."

"I like it." Nel clopped over.

"Hmm, me too." Nanao smirked and licked her lips.

"I'll go next." Kukaku walked over **"Stomp Rinoceronte!"**

Kukaku groaned as her skin turned rough and grey, her arms suddenly started to grow, gaining masses of muscle, her belly crunched into abs as her breasts grew larger, supported by two powerful pecs. Her face scrunched a bit as she grew a long thick horn that could ram anything.

"Oh my." Harribel and Yoruichi both drooled at the horn.

"Come here baby." Yoruichi shook her huge ass "Ram me."

"HMPH!" Kukaku snorted before ramming into Yoruichi, lifting her up with her horn.

"OHHH!" the cat woman moaned in pleasure as she began to ride the horn like a dick.

While Kukaku was doing some ramming Sui-Feng got behind her and started to eat the woman out, her leathery ass quaking as the hornet buzzed between her cheeks.

"Me now!" Senna giggled taking out her sword **"Run, Leopardo Cazador!"**

Senna hissed as her body was covered in spotty yellow fur, her legs growing long and thin, she gained a tail and a pair of feline ears.

"Looking good." Mila-Rose rubbed the girls speckled ass "You work for me know."

"PURR!" Senna moaned as Mila-Rose rubbed her big ass and brought her over for a circle fuck with Jackie and Rukia.

"Come on slut you go next." Karin told Masaki.

"Yes… **Yip Zorra!"**

Masaki transformed into a basic fox like woman, her face was a muzzle, she had an even bushier tail and excellent curves. The sisters wasted no time getting pleasure out of her, Yuzu was eaten out while Karin chewed on Masaki's fat ass and licked her pussy.

" **Snap, Crocodilo!"** Nozomi went next without even a word "HMPH!"

Nozomi gained green scales and even larger curves as her mouth extended and gained extra sharp teeth, the girl looking primal and ready for sex.

"Come to me my sweet." Sung-Sun hissed "I'll show you true wonder with my Fraccions."

"You are the only one remaining." I told Hiyori "Let's see it."

"Yes." She nodded as Kirio and I looked on in excitement **"Howl Babuino!"**

Hiyori started to transform, her body leaned forward as her breasts got bigger and heavier, her face looking a little more primitive as a pattern of blues reds and whites formed on it. Her arms became stronger to support her weight as her ass quaked and started ballooning in size while turning a bright vibrant red.

"Okee." She rubbed her ass "Well?"

"Perfect." I licked my lips.

"Amazing Hiyori!" Kirio squealed grabbing the girls ass and making her moan.

I smiled at all my animalistic pets, but now it was time for me to join them with my released form, no more holding back, no more trips to the human world, I was going to take my second form.

I reached back into my ass and pulled out the expansion gun, stuffing it into my cleavage where the Hogyoku had become implanted in my body.

"HAA!" Apacci gasped as I reached back into her ass "Oh Lady Harribel, are you looking for your sword, I love when you use me like a trunk!"

"Where did I put it…there!" I tugged my sword free "of course I use you, you're my special whore."

"Yes." She smiled happily.

I looked at my subjects, all of them too enthralled with their own fucking.

_Say goodbye to this weak form…_

" **Fill, Tiburon!"**

The sword shattered in my hand, turning into dust that was absorbed by my body, it took a moment but then I felt my powers growing, my body evolving. All the liquids in the room, Milk, Cum, Water, all of it flowed into me as I transformed into a shark, my face pushing out as my mouth filled with teeth and my skin turned grey. My curves grew and grew with each passing second, my back growing a large fin and a thick finned fan tail growing above my thick ass. The Milk filled my breasts and made them grow as my ass was pumped full of girl juice and gained thickness and width.

"RAHAHAH!" I laughed falling forward and landing on my house sized tits "YESS!"

I was huge, nearly the size of a small mansion, my tits were like houses and my ass cheeks each looked like the moons you'd seen in a scale planetarium model. My nipples were thick like tree stumps and leaking milk like broken fountains.

I smirked looking at my subjects, they were all so tiny, looking at their Queen…no Empress…no…Goddess.

My ass jiggled without end while the area around my breasts started to pool with my leaking milk.

"That's right look at me, you can't look away." I smirked "Now, Apacci get in there and make sure my pussy is nice and wet."

"Yes." She yelled as I felt her start wriggling between my gigantic butt.

"HMM!" I moaned as Apacci started eating me out, her big furry ass the only part of her visible, the rest mashed between my cheeks "This is a new way for you to be my throne."

I looked down at my tiny subjects and saw them.

"Come to me my daughters." I smiled "Come be the first to taste my perfect milk."

"Yes Mother." The two waded through the small milky pond forming around my breasts, getting up to my huge nipples, rubbing them a bit before starting to lick them, savoring my sweet milk.

"Yes that's it, drink all you want." I smirked as I saw their curves enhance even more, their breasts and butts getting a little larger with each mouthful.

_This is what I deserve…but still…it's not enough, I want more women, I want more power! For now I'll savor this, but I'm not done getting stronger._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**


	28. Quincies

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Las Noches was somewhat quiet as Bambiette and her four friends, Liltotto, Giselle, Candice and Meninas arrived with the mission to exterminate the Hollows that were there.

The group was walking around the palace in their usual moods, Bambi was pissed, Lil was hungry, Meninas didn't get it, Giselle was looking forward to finding herself new zombies and Candice was annoyed about pretty much everything.

The group was making their way to the throne room where Harribel was living, her body being pleasure by her servants. The huge shark goddess was moaning as Apacci was eating her out while Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were sucking on her giant nipples, their breasts and butts slowly growing with each gulp.

Harribel smirked a bit as she sensed the presence of some new arrivals "That's enough, we need to prepare, we have guests."

Shortly after that the Quincies arrived, coming face to flesh with Harribel's massive visage.

"What the hell are you?" Bambiette was pretty surprised.

"Whoa look at all that milk." Liltotto gulped.

"So…big." Giselle hummed "I wish Bambi had ones like that."

"Shut up." The taller girl blushed.

"She looks funny." Meninas hummed.

"Welcome to your new home." Harribel smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about you oversized fish freak." Bambi asked.

"Hmph, ladies?" Harribel smirked and flashed her sharp teeth.

The Quincy attack force was soon surrounded by Harribel's Arrancar servants, their curvy naked forms jiggling softly.

"Their boobs are huge." Candice gasped a bit.

"More animals." Meninas blinked.

"Capture them." Harribel said.

There was a small scuffle but the Quincies were quickly overwhelmed by the numbers and strength of the Arrancar, pinned down under their asses or smashed between their breasts.

"What the fuck are you even after?!" Bambi groaned as she was stuck in a hug between Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun.

"You're blind." Harribel smirked "This is true beauty, true raw sexual pleasure. You have nothing to worry about, soon you'll be just like this. Those two, the flattest ones first, they bore me."

Harribel ordered her sexy whores to force the two to drink.

"Oh sexy, gimme!" Giselle moved on willingly.  
"Let me go, I'll bite those stupid tits clean off!" Lil yelled.

"Really, you want to take that risk?" she growled "Now do it, become what you were meant to be.

Liltotto was forced to drink, her mouth finding it's way onto her nipple.

Giselle was let go and hugged Harribel's right nipple and open her mouth up as much as she could as she suck on the fat nipple as moan drink from Harribel. Liltotto extend her mouth out and gentle bit on Harribel's left breasts and started to suck on her other fat nipple too.  
"Oh yes…Hmm, you're good." Harribel moaned as her magic milk flowed out.

The two drank and drank until they were filled with milk, bellies swollen and pregnant like.

"HAAA!" Giselle moaned as she started to cocoon.

"Damn…you!" Liltotto moaned as she was covered.

After the changed they burst out free becoming hollow that are Adjuchas. Liltotto was cow, which was an animal Harribel want very much, since she knew her felines needed more milk to have. While Giselle was a larger mosquito, a bit scare, but sexy in a twisted way.

Having the Hogyoku part of her, Harribel used the power to turn the two into Arrancar. Both returned to their human like looks but with mask fragments and numbers, Liltotto had a 33 on her tongue and Giselle a 34 in the same place. Lil's mask fragment was the bow like ornament in her hair and for Giselle it was a goggle like covering for her eyes.

"Welcome ladies." Harribel smirked pulling the expansion gun out of her ass "Next step!"  
She shot Giselle fist as she grinned and laughed watching her tits grow larger and larger until they were five time bigger than her own head. She looked back at her ass growing too fatten up.

Liltotto was shot next as her moan and mutter her body to grow. Her breasts were massive like two over inflated yoga balls with fat nipples. She grinned as her ass got nice and round too.

"Let me see you for what you really are, release." Harribel beckoned them.

Giselle pick up her bone bow and said, "Suck , Zancudo!"

Giselle turned into a Mosquito woman with even larger tits, and ass with new feature too a nice blood sac like tail.

"Hmm, I'm starving for blood." She moaned as a sucked extended up from her throat.

"Help the girl out would you?" she told Rukia and Rangiku.

Liltotto was next as she said "Milk, Vaca!"

She turned into a cow with large tits, sexy udder and two cute horns.

"MOOO!" she smirked "Hmm, thank you Lady Harribel.  
Both were not nothing more the sexual whore that were like everyone else. Harribel was even more turned on as she looked to the three remaining girls.

"Bring the next two." She smirked as Candice and Meninas were dragged over to her.

It only took a few moments for Harribel's milk to flow and change the two into Arrancar Meninas was a hippo and Candice was a pure white snow leopard. Next they were expanded, given the numbers 35 and 36, Meninas tattooed on her Left Breast while Candice was on her Left Butt, and they retained some mask fragments, for Meninas it was a belt like ring around her lower belly and for Candy it was her hands which looked gloved in white.

"Now, Smother Hipopotamo!" Meninas drew her weapon and transformed into a hefty hippo Arrancar with large breasts, a big pregnant like belly and a huge ass "So squishy."

"Stalk Leopardo!"

Candice turned feline in nature, purring a bit as she grew a tail and sexy ears.

Bambiette was terrified but defiant, she knew she was next. She struggled and fought but it was useless, her mouth was forced open and Harribel squeezed her tits while Apacci ate her out, magic milk blasting into the girl She struggled and fought but it was useless, her mouth was forced open and Harribel squeezed her tits while Apacci ate her out, magic milk blasting into the girl.

Soon she was entrapped in a cocoon, her body breaking down and mutating into a hollow, then she burst free, roaring like the Vasto Lord Dragoness she'd become.

Harribel then converted her into her last Espada, number 10. She was marked on her cheek as she retained her Dragon wings in Arrancar form, her breasts and butt soon expanding to larger sizes.

"You are one of my most powerful." Harribel explained "An Espada able to command her own Fraccion."

"Of course." She smirked looking at her four former friends who were fucking with Riruka, Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku "But first… **Burn Dragonessa!"**

Bambiette's wings grew even bigger, her claws sharper and her tail returned as she stood there as a sexy reptile woman.

"Come to me." Harribel smirked wanting to eat the dragon out "Lovely."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Goddess

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This is the final chapter of this story hope you've enjoyed it.**

* * *

**NO POV**

Harribel sat on her giant ass, observing the sexy domain before her. She loved her huge shark body, how huge and sexy she was, her thick tail and fins, sharp teeth, the lakes of milk formed by her leaky tits, she just loved it.

She loved all her slutty bitches.

The first was Apacci, her Number 1 Espada. The fat assed deer had made her home with Harribel's ass, constantly licking and eating her out all the time. Her two Fraccions Rangiku and Momo always showed her affection as well, Momo using her sexy rat tail to fuck Apacci while Rangiku rubbed her ass with her cat claws.

The Second Espada Mila-Rose spent her time by Harribel's side, rubbing against her like a pet cat, licking up her milk and being a constant companion. Her Fraccions Rukia and Jackie were of course lovely sluts as well happily jiggling their two big asses for anyone who wanted to see. They're always happy to eat out their Mistress or let her jiggling their asses about.

The Third Espada Lilynette, she enjoyed her new life and her new sexy body. She especially enjoyed being the boss to a Fraccion in Riruka, the elephant girl the best mate she'd ever had, Lilynette loved rubbing on her tusks and fucking her nonstop.

The fourth Espada was Sung-Sun and she was happy in her new sensual snake form, happily dancing and swaying her big breasts and hips for Harribel to watch, her Fraccions Nemu and Nozomi shaking with her, though Nozomi was more partial to sex, using her long nozzle mouth to lick pussies or slap asses with her thick tail.

Loly may not have been an Espada but she was loving this sex crazed life with her Fraccion Orihime. Loly loved stinging people with her love poison and making them go crazy, especially Orihime and Chizuru who would go crazy and love her all night long.

Menoly was the same, she might not be as crazy as Loly but she enjoyed stinging Kiyone and making her go into a beastly heat.

The Fifth Espada Nelliel was certainly the most cheerful one. She loved her big breasts and her large yet sexy horse butt, she would even let people ride her sometimes and press their boobs against her back. Her Fraccions were lovely too, the bimbo dragon Nanao and the bear Lisa were able to give her so much fun and pleasurable sex.

The Sixth Espada was Cirucci, AKA the Sexta Espada, she was a mistress of whips and wings, happily messing with her Fraccions and disciplining them with her fan like tail, especially Tatsuki who was prone to fighting, Senna was much more relaxed though.

The Seventh Espada Unohana had turned into a naughty curvy Manta woman, she loved being a beast that worshipped Harribel and teased Isane whenever she could. Isane of course enjoyed this and accepted her Mistress' playfulness.

While not Espada Harribel's two "Daughters" were happy with her. Yuzu had grown from shy girl into Mature sexy Arrancar that had some of the best curves in the land due to how much of her mother's milk she'd been drinking. Masaki always traveled behind her like a servant doing whatever she asked.

The other daughter Karin, the younger tiger shark was just as sexual as her mother and sister and like them she had some massive tits. Ikumi was her Fraccion and would always slither around and rub her slimy self all over her, especially her pussy.

Shutara was a Privaron that used her sexy webbing to tug on girls tits and tie them up, especially Mashiro who was her favorite plaything.

The other Privaron was the large Hog Arrancar Kirio, Harribel enjoyed having a few larger girls around and Kirio and her Fraccion Hiyori fit the bill. The two would have sex and rub their fat parts together all the time.

The Eight and Ninth Espada were Yoruichi and Sui-Feng respectively. Yoruichi had made a name for herself as a lazy black cat with a killer licking tongue, and her desire for Milk from Harribel's breasts has only made her curves better. Sui-Feng was still obsessed with Yoruichi and her honey tits made her popular with all the ladies, especially the Fraccion the two shared, Kukaku who would suck on her all the time.

The last group was the newest members, Gisella a mosquito who was as horny as a dog in heat, constantly begging for sex and sticking her sucker into girls. Liltotto who was now relaxing as a cow, she produced a lot of milk but not the magic kind Harribel did so she wasn't as popular. Candice had turned into a lazy cat who had ballooned with curves do to drinking Harribel's milk and lastly Meninas was a large hippo who had become a beloved sex partner.

The four of them followed and served Bambiette, the Tenth Espada a dragon woman who was loving her knew power and aggressively taking the sex she wanted.

Harribel was happy for her Arrancar animal sluts…but she felt like there was something missing from her rule, she wasn't sure what until an idea sprung to mind and a smirk crossed her lips.

"It's time for me to become the Goddess I was meant to be." She smirked as the area between her breasts started to glow with a dark light.

The other Arrancar looked on as Harribel started to moan and take on he final form.

"OHH!" she laughed and moaned as her body grew larger and her shark features more defined.

She gained even sharper teeth, larger fins and a tail and her body was growing to gargantuan size, so large her ass was smothering Apacci.

"That won't do." Harribel smirked as she began to reach the ceiling of her castle "Join me, bask in your Goddess' power!"

Apacci gasped a bit as she felt her own body begin to grow and enhance, her curves expanding more as her body grew larger, her antlers gained more points and she was imbued with Harribel's power. The other Espada felt this aw well, their bodies growing, walls crumbling around them as their size grew and grew.

"HAHAHA!" Harribel laughed as her head burst free outside the castle "YESS!"

The Fraccions remained small and mostly human like while the Espada, the daughters and the Privaron were the size of buildings, there was one exception in Apacci who grew even larger to be Harribel's throne.

Of course their Goddess was massive, taking up size on most of Las Noches, her head brushing the sky. She could only laugh as she now cemented her place as a Goddess of Lust and Sex.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
